Broken Memories
by TellItLikeItIs00
Summary: During New Moon after Edward left. Bella was changed but she doesn't remember her past not to mention she's being manipulated by Victoria. Will she ever figure out her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**(BPOV)**

He left me alone in the woods. Hurt. Crying. Did he really just use me? And what about Alice? She didn't even come to say goodbye or stop the rest of the Cullens from leaving. I've never felt so hurt in my life. Maybe I could catch up to them. Impossible, I know, but still. I had to try.

I took off running through the woods in the direction Edward had gone, naturally falling multiple times. That was when I heard it. A chill running up my spine as my body froze. That ice cold, cruel laugh. I knew it from anywhere. I turned slowly to see the familar red head leaning against a tree...Victoria. I took a quick step back watching the corners of her mouth curve up. Her ruby red eyes seemed to glow.

"Bella, darling, didn't you miss me?" She cackled loudly. Before I could blink, she had me by my throat up against a tree. Her teeth bared and glistening with venom. A low hiss escaped her lips. "Where's your vampire protector now huh?" She growled.

"Gone." I whispered softly, pain laced in my voice. She was gone. Alice was long gone. Did she know Victoria was here for me? Did she even care? Probably not. My chest clenched at the thought.

"Gone? As in left for good? Well, that is extremely lucky for you since your oviously not Edward's mate. So I shall not kill you." She said, dropping me. "Although I think you would be some kind of use to me." She flashed her teeth and I took another step back. "As for your memories, well, I think it's better if you'd forget them." She quickly slammed the back off my head against a tree. Stars began to dance across my eyes. Darkness washing over me, but before I could completely pass out I felt her teeth sink into my neck followed by the fiery burn spreading through my body.

The fire flowing through my veins began to retract, leaving my arms and legs until it seemed to only be at my heart. It fluttered a few times before it completely stopped and... wait... I can here my own heartbeat? Well not anymore, but still and... What's that? Cars? Traffic? The city? Where am I? I opened my eyes quickly. Everything cold and damp around me. It looked like a warehouse of some sort? Where am I? Wait... who am I? A frustrated growl escaped me and my eyes widened at the feral sound that I had just made. What am I?

Before I could think more on it, quiet foot steps started to approach slowly behind me. My instincts kicked in and I spun around in less than a second. I bared my teeth and let out a warning growl to the approaching person.

"Now, now Isabella. That is quite rude of you to act that way toward the person who made you what you are." The fiery hair woman replied. "I shouldn't expect that much from a newborn though." Newborn? And wait a second. Did she just insult me?! I growled louder at her, taking a step closer. Oh hell no! No one insults me!

Another person blurred to her side. A male with blond hair. He looked at her affectionately before snarling at me. I arched my brow and watched them carefully. Straightening out of my crouch I decided that I needed some answers because I really didn't know what was going on.

"Who are you? What are you? And who am I?" I questioned, my bell like voice echoing throughout the quiet warehouse. Victoria's dark red eyes widened in wonder as she looked at me curiously.

"I'm your master, Victoria and this is Riley. We're vampires and you, Isabella, are a vampire, too. Although you seem to have quite good control for a newborn. I made a wise decision picking you." She smiled. "Welcome to my army."

**Ok so.. I'm done with the first chapter :) and I'm sorry this ones short. The next ones I promise will be longer. Anyway thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately I wish but I don't lol**

**Alright so I figured I would add another chapter to this since I'm on a roll and I have nothing better to do while I wait to go see the midnight showing of Breaking Dawn Part 2. So here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy ;)**

**(BPOV)**

I sat on the edge of the building staring at all of the passing people in Seattle. The poor fools didn't know how lucky they were that I wasn't hungry. What am I doing up here watching all the mortals then you might ask. Well I'm waiting for a potential soldier. Tonight I was out with Riley recruiting new members for Victoria. I was now second in command. Which Riley wasn't very happy about, but he would get over it and if he didn't then I'd give him a reason to get over it. I smirked at the thought and looked over at Riley who was waiting for my signal. I looked back over the edge and continued to watch the humans. Finally I spotted a girl walking alone down the street. She seemed to be only around sixteen years of age. She was either very brave or very stupid to be walking these streets alone. Either way she was now my target.

I looked back up to Riley and nodded toward the girl. He watched her carefully before giving me a curt nod of his own. In a matter of seconds we both jumped over the side, gliding gracefully down behind her. She didn't even seem to notice that we were there. Hmm...Perfect I smiled to myself.

My cold arms wrapped around her and I covered her mouth before she could scream, blurring quickly over an alley. Her dark brown eyes were huge as she stared in to my crimson ones. Her ebony colored hair wind blown from me running with her to the alley.

"Shh.. Don't be scared." I cooed. Her heartbeat started to calm from the effect of my innocent voice. It was sad how easily we could manipulate humans with just the sound of our voice. The world's number one predator. I don't even think we needed the strength or speed sometimes. Our prey was drawn to us by our beauty, smell, and voice. "Now tell me, what is your name?" I said in a sweet voice. The poor human girl stared at me like she was in a trance before she responded.

"Bree. Bree Tanner."

"Nice to meet you, Bree. I'm Bella." I replied again. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until I noticed her heartbeat start to pick up again. I stiffened as her eyes began to widen again. She looked over my shoulder with a look of pure horror in her eyes. I turned my head slightly and caught the sight of Riley's pitch black eyes that were filled with hunger. His teeth bared into a vicious snarl. A deep growl rumbled from his chest. The young girl took off down the alley without thinking, only to increase Riley's prey drive. Fortunately for her I was fast. Very fast. I blurred over and caught him by his throat before he could reach her and slammed him into the brick wall. Dust and debri fell around us.

"Dammit Riley! I told you to hunt before we left!" I growled. "Don't eat the future recruit." It was no use though. He couldn't hear me. He was too lost in his hunger. He didn't even pay attention to me. Nothing. Absolutely nothing except hunger.

"Mine!" He growled back at me. Yes, I have very good control, but that doesn't mean my patience is the best. I grabbed his leg and spun at high speeds before twisting and tearing it off. He flew through the air and into another building. Now... Where was I? Ah, yes. The human. I looked over to see her running to the entrance of the alley. I pushed my foot against the ground and launched myself at her. I didn't feel like talking anymore. This was already becoming boring. In one quick move I suck my teeth into her neck and pulled her into the shadows, swiftly knocking her out so she wouldn't scream from the pain.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder so that I could scale the side of the building, deciding to travel the rooftops back to the warehouse. Not even worrying about the crumpled up Riley that I had left behind.

I walked through the entrance leading into the warehouse. Newborns that were wandering around stopped and stood at attention, some even bowing there heads at me like they did for Victoria. Heh only a month here and I already had more respect than Riley.

"New recruit?" Lucas, one of the newborn soldiers, asked, staring at the limp girl cradled in my arms. I nodded continuing over to the Victoria's private room. I didn't even have to knock before I heard her voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I obeyed and opened the door swiftly. "Bella, what a pleasure to see you again."

"And you." I replied, bowing my head slightly. "I brought you another recruit." I laid said girl down gently on the ground. Her body subconsciously writhing around. I knew her pain.

"You never fail to amaze me, Isabella." Victoria praised. A rare thing to ever happen. Riley quickly stepped into the room closing the door rather loudly behind him. His bright red eyes looked to Victoria showing nothing but love before they moved to me and narrowed. So now he decides to hunt. I shot a glare back at him and let out a quiet hiss. Victoria raised her eyebrow at our transaction. "I hope there were no problems for you." Riley growled at me again.

_ Problems? What could ever possibly give you that idea I thought sarcastically_

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I smirked, focusing on Victoria. "Is there anything else you'd like from."

"Actually," She began. "There is. I want you and Riley to travel to Forks. I'll call and tell you what to do whenever you get there." She said quickly before walking back to the unconscious girl. I nodded again before I ran out of the warehouse. Riley trying to follow as best as he could. Our next destination, Forks, Washington.

**Alright chapter 2 is done and over with. And yet I still have a few hours left... I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Until next time :) lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. You know that already by now.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and I'll try to get chapters up as soon as possible and not leave you guys waiting too long. Alright so here's chapter 3. It's kinda short but here ya go :)**

**(APOV)**

It had been seven months since we left Bella behind. Seven very long months. We came back to Forks about three months ago after my endless begging to see her again. It turns out it's extremely hard to forget about your mate. That's right I said it. Isabella Swan was my soul mate. She had always been my mate. Even when she was with Edward. I was just to afraid to tell her, and... She seemed happy enough with him until he hurt her. I didn't want to leave her. I couldn't! I wouldn't stand for it. But I doubt she even felt the same way about me. I growled deeply, a pang of jealousy washing through me.

Edward had even found another human to be with and told her about our secret. A girl with light blond hair and dark green eyes. Vanessa. He had gotten over Bella so easily after he found out she was gone. Me, on the other hand. Not quite.

I couldn't bare to be around my family anymore. I spent most of my time up in my room or out here in the woods. I couldn't let them see me like this nor did I want to see them. The only person I wanted to see was my Bella.

I sighed deeply. _I should've stayed here with her. _That was the thought that had been running through my head since we moved back. I remember that first day back at school. I couldn't wait to see her. Only she wasn't there...

_I stepped out of the yellow porsche that my family had just bought me, quickly scanning the school parking lot for Bella's truck. Nothing. My lips turned down into a frown. Where was she? _

_ "Don't worry, Alice. I'm sure she's just running a little late." Jasper said wrapping his arm around me, letting a wave of calm wash through me._

_ "I suppose your right." I said, searching the parking lot again. Still Nothing._

_ "He's right. Don't get all worked up about her." Edward said coming around my other side. I gave him a deadly look as my chest rumbled._

_ "Shut up, Edward." I hissed. We had no longer been getting along. I mean, how could we? He hurt her! It was his fault we left in the first place anyway._

_ I watched him sigh and walk away before I looked back up to Jasper who had an amused look on his face._

_ "I take it you still haven't forgiven him."_

_ "What was your first clue." I replied as I glared at Edward's retreating figure. "He's lucky we're in public right now."_

_ "He's not even worth it. Come on. Let's get to class. We will see Bella at lunch." Jasper laughed quietly leading me to the school. I could see how people thought we were dating. We were just so close, but we were more bestfriends than anything else._

_ I skipped through the doors leading to the cafeteria. Only to be disappointed when I didn't find Bella. Come to think of it... Her scent had been weak almost gone like she hadn't been here in a very long time. I frantically sought out Angela sitting with her friends at one of the tables. Maybe she knew something._

_ "Angela!" I shouted frantically._

_ She looked up with a shocked look. "Alice?! What's wrong?" Mike and the others looked up at me. Ug Mike Newton. I had definately not missed him. His endless attempts of trying to get my Bella had irritated me time and time again._

_ "Where's Bella?" I asked. "I haven't seen her all day." I didn't miss everyone's eyes shifting down or away from me. Sad looks replacing the light joking or shocked looks that were just on their faces. It grew awkwardly quiet, and I knew something was wrong._

_ "Alice...I...I'm so sorry. Bella's gone missing. They gave up searching for her awhile ago. She's...Dead." Angela whispered._

_ Everything seemed to stop around me. If my heart was still beating it would have too. I felt...Numb. I caught my family's desperate eyes staring at me from across the cafeteria. I didn't even bother going to them. I had to get out of here. Now. I walked as humanly fast as possible and left the school. As soon as I got to the woods by the edge of the parking lot I took off at my normal vampire speeds. Blurring past trees, unable to hold back the dry sobs that had built up. My mate. My love. My Bella. Gone._

I pulled myself out of my thoughts. My golden eyes filling with tears that would never fall. "Bella." I dry sobbed. "I wish you were here with me."

**Awwww :( poor Alice. If only she knew that Bella actually was there in Forks with her. And don't worry. Bella and Alice will eventually see each other. I'm just building up the story. By the way. Breaking Dawn part 2. Amazing! Alice just a total badass. I literally sat there the whole movie drooling over her :/**

**Oh and it's been 7 months since Bella's been a vampire since she was bitten the day they left :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and if I did it would definately be different**

**(BPOV)**

_ Welcome to Forks_

Something in me stirred whenever I read the sign. It was as if this place was familar to me, but I couldn't remember anything before I was turned into a vampire. Hmm... Maybe Victoria would know. I'd have to remember to ask her whenever I got back. I couldn't help but notice the look that Riley was giving me out of the corner of my eye and turned to him.

"Are you finally done daydreaming? We have a job to do." He sneered, narrowing his eyes at me. Ooohh how I'd love to wipe that look off his face.

"As a matter of fact I am." I said through clenched teeth. How we got anything done for Victoria with all of our fighting was beyond me. "Come on let's call Victoria. Remember what she told us too. Make snap decisions only here."

He nodded and pulled out the cellphone that we had been given, dialing a number quickly before putting it up to his ear. It rang once before a voice came from the other end.

_Have you arrived in Forks yet?_

"Yes. What do you need us to do now?" Riley replied back into the phone.

_I need you to go to the house in town that smells like vampire. Wait to make sure none of them are there and then steal the human girl's clothes. Do NOT kill anyone in town. Just gather her scent and bring it back to me. I don't accept failure. Do I make myself clear?_

"Yes." We both said in unison. I knew she could hear me.

_Good._ The voice said back before the line ended.

xxxxxx

The girl wasn't home nor were any of the vampires around in the area. The only people that seemed to be in the house were the girl's parents, but they were long asleep by now considering it was two in the morning.

"If you have to, hold your breath." I whispered to Riley. "We don't need any accidents like the other night with the new recruit." He glared at me but stopped breathing all together, actually listening to me for once.

We climbed up the side of the house with ease. The window was locked, but it still couldn't stop me from getting in. I swiftly pulled up on the window and it opened as if it were never locked in the first place. Riley stepped in after me and we searched the room. There were posters of bands hanging up on the walls. A comfy looking queen sized bed sat in the corner and a computer sitting on a desk was against the wall on the other side of the room. I sniffed the air picking up the scent of the vampire that was here awhile ago. It smelled familar for some odd reason but I didn't let it faze me. I continued to sniff picking up the girl's scent too. She smelled delicious. For any other vampire it would've been too much, but I had amazing control.

We gathered most of her clothes and left the house quietly. Just as we were leaving though a weird feeling hit me. What was that? Longing? It felt like my body was being pulled on. Like my instincts were telling me to go a certain way. That's when I did it. I made the decision to leave Forks through the woods on the other side of the town. I don't know why I was doing it. All I knew was that I had to.

xxxxxxx

**(APOV)**

I sat on the couch in our living room with Rosalie, Esme, and Vanessa watching tv since we were having a 'sleep over'. I hated pretending to be bestfriends with her around her parents. It was such a pain. Edward was out hunting with the rest of the guys in our family and left Vanessa here with us so that she would be safe. Rosalie had been giving her dirty looks all night and I was trying to be civil but it was hard. I walked up to my room and laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. My head began to feel fuzzy and my eyes glazed over.

_I was running through the forest by my house as fast as I could. Chasing something. No. Someone. Someone very important. There were two people. One had continued to keep running, the other had...stopped? I burst through the trees into a clearing. My dead heart felt like it could beat. A beautiful girl stood there, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. She had dark mahogany hair and uneven lips. Her eyes were a dark ruby red. Bella._

I snapped out of my vision and was out of the house in seconds, ignoring the others who were calling after me, and running through the trees so I could get to her.

xxxxxxx

**(BPOV)**

I realized now that this was a bad decision. As soon as we passed a certain part in the woods, I could hear light fast foot steps running toward us, but they were too fast and graceful to belong to a human. We were being followed. I picked up speed like Riley did. But it was useless the vampire behind us did the exact same and we couldn't lose them. They seemed determined.

"Keep going!" I shouted at Riley. "I'll distract them and catch up with you later." He grunted his acknowledgement and kept running faster and faster. I took that moment to spin around quickly, planting my feet firmly on the ground. I crouched low and started snarling in the direction the person was coming from. A petite girl burst through the trees. Her hair was short and black. Her eyes were bright gold and she shown brightly in the moonlight. She reminded me of a pixie. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. All the snarling was long gone and I straightened out of my defensive position. She was so beautiful. All I could see was her. And she looked so familar. My chest clenched tightly and I couldn't look away.

"Bella." She whispered, longing in her voice. I loved the way she said my name. It sounded perfect coming from her lips and... Wait... She knows my name?

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I whispered back, feeling horrible when a look of pain crossed her face. I had a strong feeling to go and comfort her but I stayed where I was at.

"It's me, Alice. Don't you remember me, Bella." She frowned making my chest clench again.

"I'm afraid not. I..." I had to go. Victoria was expecting me and I couldn't stay anyway. I blurred off as fast as I could before we both had time to think. I didn't stop running as I came to a cliff and jumped. The dark water seemed to swallow me whole, but atleast I lost her. Part of me kind of wished I didn't though. What the hell was that anyway? There were a lot of questions that needed to be asked and answered when I returned to Seattle.

xxxxxxx

I climbed out of the water. My hair and clothes drenched. I had to get back to the warehouse. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted answers, and I wouldn't stop until I got them! I leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Invisible to the world below me. I stormed through the door to the warehouse startling the newborns around me by my sudden mood change. Riley stood against the wall by the door to Victoria's room with his arms crossed. A smug look on his face. I hissed at him before opening the door and slamming it.

Victoria looked up at me. A pissed off look was etched on her face. You know that saying 'if looks could kill', yeah that was definately one of those moments, but for some odd reason I wasn't scared.

"What were you thinking?!" Victoria seethed. "You could've ruined our plans! You did _exactly_ what I told you not to do!"

"Who's Alice? What the hell are you hiding from me!" I snarled back ignoring her question.

"Oh that pathetic thing. That's who you and Riley ran into?" She growled.

I blurred in front of her and slammed into her making her fly across the room. Her gift made her land on her feet and she hissed at me.

"Don't you dare insult her!" I said through bared teeth. I had no idea why I cared, but I did. "Now tell me what's going on!"

"How dare you!" Victoria shouted. She was in my face in seconds and had me pinned against the wall. "I'm your master. _You _listen to _me!_ Not the other way around!" She threw me across the room. Not even giving me time before she was back on me and slammed me into the ground. "She left you! They all left you! They didn't want you anymore Isabella! Is that what you wanted to hear?! That you had a family and they didn't want you! I took you from that! You owe me!" Her fist connected with my face.

I groaned from the physical and emotional pain.

"I don't owe you shit." I growled quietly. Hitting her back. Wrong answer. She began to repeatedly beat me. I was slammed against numerous things. When I thought it was all done she grabbed my arm, twisted it, placed her foot against my back and pulled. I screamed in agony as my arm was ripped off.

Riley walked into the room smirking at me before he looked up at Victoria and smiled. A small growl escaped my lips which quickly turned into a whimper. My arm would heal eventually but it didn't make it any less painful. I had to get out of here. Growls errupted outside the door along with loud cracking and banging noises. Most likely a fight between some newborns breaking out. It was times like these I was glad they fought a lot.

"Dammit." Victoria groaned in annoyance, blurring out the door with Riley hot on her heels. It was time to get out of here. Now or never. I hissed in pain as I got to my feet and ran out of the warehouse.

xxxxxxxx

**(APOV)**

My family was gathered around me, all watching me curiously.

"You're sure?" Carlisle asked seeming intrigued.

"Yes."

"But she doesn't remember you or anything?" Esme asked.

"No." I frowned.

"And she's a vampire?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yes."

"But how?" Jasper asked next.

"I don't kn-" My eyes glazed over and I was pulled into a vision.

_Bella was walking through a warehouse. She seemed quite upset. And the numerous vampires surrounding her looked at her as if they were scared of her, some even moving out of her. A blond boy was standing beside a door that Bella seemed intent on getting through. I didn't like the look on his face at all. She pushed through the door and slammed it, making the wall shake. Yeah, she was definately upset. Victoria glared up at her on the other side of the room. Oh no! _

_ "What were you thinking?!" Victoria seethed. "You could've ruined our plans! You did exactly what I told you not to do!"_

_"Who's Alice? What the hell are you hiding from me!" Bella snarled. _

_ "Oh that pathetic thing. That's who you and Riley ran into?" She growled._

_ Bella blurred in front of her and slammed into her making her fly across the room, but Victoria landed lightly on her feet._

_ "Don't you dare insult her!" Her eyes became black. Something inside me fluttered at how Bella reacted. "Now tell me what's going on!"_

_ "How dare you!" Victoria shouted. She was in Bella's face in seconds and had her pinned against the wall. "I'm your master. You listen to me! Not the other way around!" She threw Bella roughly across the room. She was back on her in seconds and slammed her into the ground. "She left you! They all left you! They didn't want you anymore Isabella! Is that what you wanted to hear?! That you had a family and they didn't want you! I took you from that! You owe me!" Her fist slammed into Bella's face._

_ "I don't owe you shit." She growled quietly, hitting Victoria back in the face. Victoria's eyes grew black also. She began slamming Bella against things and brutally beating her. When she was done she grabbed Bella's arm, twisted it, placed her foot against Bella's back and pulled. Bella screamed in agony as her arm was ripped off, and she was left on the ground growling and whimpering in pain._

"Bella!" I screamed, when my vision ended. She was in pain somewhere! A deep feral growl rumbled from my chest as I ran for the door. _I'm going to kill that bitch for hurting my Bella!_

Edward grabbed me before I could get out the door. I snarled and began to writhe around in his arms.

"Let go of me, Edward!" I snarled again. "Victoria's hurting her!" My family tried to help Edward as I tried to escape.

"Alice, please calm down." Carlisle said. I could feel a calmness beginning to wash over me from Jasper but I shook it off.

"No!" I growled. "She's hurting her!" Did they not understand that?

"You need to calm down. You can't help her like this." Rosalie said. "Do it for Bella."

My body froze at her words. She was right. I calmed down slightly and Edward let me go.

"Good. Now tell us what's going on." Rosalie said calmly.

I nodded and we all went to sit back down in the living room before I told them about my vision.

**Alright so chapter 4 is finally done. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you guys think and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**:) Thanks for the reviews. And the only thing that's saving Victoria from getting her ass kicked by Bella is her gift of Yes Bella does have feelings for Alice because they're mates but Bella doesn't know that yet. Anyway let's get back to the story shall we!**

**(BPOV)**

After miles of running I was finally standing outside of a large mansion. I had followed Alice's scent from the clearing, where we met, to here. Faint memories flashed before my eyes.

_ I got out of a silver volvo and followed the bronze haired boy up the porch steps to the house. An eager Alice greeting me before I could make one step through the door. She hugged me tightly and I smiled down at her._

_ "Nice to see you too, Alice." I laughed. She looked up into my eyes and smiled at me getting ready to speak, but was interrupted when the bronze haired boy cleared his throat and gave her a warning growl._

I shook my head, letting the memories fade away. I looked back up to the house and started to walk toward it. Before I made it to the porch the door opened up and I was greeted by seven vampires and a human. I tilted my head at the blond human girl. I remembered her scent. It was from the house that Riley and I had broken into. Hmmm... So whatever Victoria had planned had to do with this girl. Interesting.

"Bella! You're back!" Alice said stepping in front of the rest of her family.

"Hello again, Alice." I smiled. I couldn't help it. She made me happy whenever I saw her. I looked around at the rest of her coven. They all seemed familar but I couldn't remember their names. My gaze stopped on the bronze haired boy and I growled. He was the one from my flashback. The nuisance that had interrupted Alice. Something about him just irritated me to no end.

"Easy, Bella." The bronze haired boy said raising his hands in surrender. I arched my eyebrow at him and Alice smirked.

"She doesn't even remember what you did to her and she still doesn't like you, Edward." Edward? What did he do to me?

"Shut up, Alice!" He hissed at her. My instincts kicked in and before I knew it I was up on the porch pinning him up against the wall. I bared my teeth in his face, feeling the venom pool in my mouth.

"Hiss at her again and you won't be around to see another day." I snarled. His eyes bugged at my threat and I internally smiled at how scared I could make him. I tossed him aside like a rag doll and growled deeply before I stepped in front of my Alice taking on a protective stance.

"She's so in control as a newborn, even when she's protecting her mate." The blond girl vampire observed. That was when I realized what she said. I looked back at Alice and tilted my head.

"Rosalie!" Alice looked mortified.

"Mate?" I looked at her curiously. Alice was my mate? That would explain the weird feelings that I got when I saw her or was around her and how I acted toward Victoria.

"Maybe we should talk about this inside." The older blond haired male said interrupting my thoughts. I quickly nodded and followed them into the beautiful mansion. As soon as I took in my surroundings another flashback hit me.

_I was sitting on the couch cuddled up with Alice, watching a movie while I was waiting for Edward to return from hunting. Part of me didn't want him to come back as Alice snuggled into my side and I held the little pixie tightly to me. Her sweet scent filled my nose and I sighed contently._

"Please have a seat, Bella." The caramel haired vampire with the heart shaped face said. She had a certain motherly quality about her that I liked. I smiled and sat down on the couch, watching as the others sat down too. Alice sat next to me and cuddled up to my side, placing her hand in mine.

"So..." I began. "Alice is my mate?" I'd never seen vampires who were mated before. Victoria had explained some of it to me but other than that I didn't have any first hand experience about it.

"Indeed." The older male vampire said.

"Interesting." I replied. Interesting? Really? I found my soul mate, something that takes some vampires decades, even centuries to find and all I can say is 'Interesting'? Wow, I really did have a way with words.

"Do you mind us asking what happened to you, Bella?" The older male asked again.

"I suppose not." I said, tilting my head to the side in deep thought. "Where would you like me to begin?"

"As far back as you can remember is fine."

"Very well. The first memory that I can remember is waking up after I was turned. I have no recollection of my human life whatsoever. Over the past few months Victoria's been using me to help build her an army. I wasn't sure what she had planned, but I believe it has something to do with the human." I said staring over at the girl.

"So you don't remember your human life at all?" The large, well muscled vampire asked.

I thought for a second. "I get small flashbacks and some things look familar, but no I can't seem to remember my human life. Would you tell me about some of it so I can refresh my memory?" I asked looking at the older vampire.

"Why of course, Bella. Let's see, you moved here just last year from Arizona. Your Chief Swan's daughter and you used to attend Forks High which is where you met Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie." He said gesturing to all of them and I nodded. "You began to date Edward last year and he brought you to our home where later you met Esme and I, which by the way, my name is Carlisle Cullen."

"Wait..." I interrupted. "I was dating Edward." I looked over at the bronze haired boy not even bothering to hide the disgust from my face.

"Yes." Carlisle said. Everyone stared at me quietly.

"But aren't I Alice's mate?"

"Yes." Edward answered this time. "But you were so fascinating at the time and I couldn't help my curiousity."

Something about the way he said that irritated me even more. "And you knew?!" I growled.

"Yes, but atleast I left you and took my family to protect you." He pleaded. Something in me finally snapped. I stood up from the couch and snarled at him.

"Not only did you know that Alice was my mate and hurt her by dating me and tried to take me from her, but you also took my mate away from me when you were done with me?!" The growling got louder and I launched myself at Edward hitting him hard in the face. Oh but I wasn't done yet. Oh hell no. He hurt me. But worst of all he hurt my mate. My Alice. And that was unacceptable.

I picked him up without difficulty and threw him through the window on the far side of the wall. My newborn strength made him fly farther than normal. I snarled deeply before blurring out the window and slamming into him again. There would be no mercy. His back hit a tall oak tree snapping it in half like it was a tooth pick. Our eyes met and his were jet black. He hissed at me which only seemed to make the fire within me burn hotter. I blurred over at him at the same time that he blurred at me. A loud sound that was a lot like thunder echoed through the air. Blurring fists flew and growls came from both of us. He kicked me in the stomach hard causing me to slide back but other than that it had barely any affect. He had no time to think before my fist slammed into his face sending him across the yard. Both his face and my hand had cracks in it. I was about to walk over and rip him apart when a small pale hand grabbed mine.

"Bella." Alice whispered. I looked down at the small girl and smiled softly at her. No more rage filled my body. All I could see was her. She was so beautiful. Her golden eyes smoldering as I looked into them. Maybe that's why I couldn't help what I did next. I leaned down slowly and pressed my lips to hers gently. They were so soft. She deepened the kiss and I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted. Our tongues fought for dominance before I gladly let her win. Her tongue explored my mouth and I moaned quietly at the sensation it was bringing me.

A throat cleared and we both pulled away to see the rest of the Cullens staring at us. That's when I actually noticed that Alice had her legs wrapped around my waist. I ducked my head down. If I could blush I knew I would be.

"We should give these two some time to be together and catch up." Carlisle said before walking back into the house. Everyone followed him, even Edward who was holding his cheek as he retreated back to the Cullen mansion. I didn't miss the soft hiss that came from him as he passed me and I gave him a warning growl right back. We already knew who would win if we fought.

I brought my attention back to Alice and gazed lovingly into her golden eyes. One thing was for certain and that was that no one had an affect on me like she did.

**(APOV)**

We were all in the living room when Bella snapped. Edward's ignorance had finally gotten to her and within the blink of an eye, he was flying through a broken window. A very livid, snarling Bella blurred outside the window not even given him time before she tackled into him. He flew through the air, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, and smacked into a large tree, snapping it in half. When he got up, you could tell he was pissed. He eyes darkened like Bella's and he began to fight back. Only he was no match for her. He was thrown yet again into another tree. Bella's dark eyes narrowed at him and her growl never faltered. She looked as if she was ready to kill him. Which I wouldn't have minded, but I needed to calm her down. I slid my hand into hers, her growling subsided.

"Bella." I whispered trying to gain her attention. She looked down at me with bright ruby red eyes and smiled. She continued to stare at me with the same loving look before she bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. I had waited what seemed like forever to kiss her. It was amazing. I quickly deepened the kiss and slid my tongue against her bottom lip. Her tongue met mine without hesitation and we fought for dominance before I won, exploring her mouth and loving the sound she made.

Someone cleared their throat and I pulled away. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that my legs were wrapped around Bella's waist. Her eyes were jet black again but this time with lust and she ducked her head down.

"We should give these two some time to be together and catch up." Carlisle said before walking back to our home with the rest of my family and Vanessa. Edward was the last to leave, holding his cheek from where Bella had hit him. _Good_. I thought. _ Serves you right asshole._ He hissed and continued to walk away, Bella's body rumbling as she growled back at him. She finally looked back at me and you could see the love still in her eyes as she stared into mine. I felt at peace again. I finally had my mate back and she was all mine.

**A/N: Sorry. I would've updated this chapter sooner but I went out to eat with my family. Hmm... the conversations we have :/ Dad: "I hope you know that if you get another boyfriend. I'm going to kill him." uh... ok? lol anyway so this chapter is kind of just a filler. We definately needed more Alice and Bella time and that's exactly what I did. Not to mention Edward got his ass handed to him :) and I loved every second of writing that part. Oh and it is like 2 am so I must really like you people to be updating this late :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all.**

**(APOV)**

"So you drink human blood?" I asked as I stared into Bella's dark crimson eyes. Dark circles were starting to form under them.

She regarded me carefully. "Doesn't every vampire?"

"No, actually my family and the Denali coven in Alaska feed off of animal blood." Bella's face took on a confused look which slowly turned thoughtful.

"I didn't know that was possible." She murmured.

"It is." I smiled. "It may not be fulfilling, but we can substain off of it. We can blend in better to society this way, and there's less guilt about taking innocent lives. It would also explain why our eyes are gold."

"I wondered about that." She smirked, gazing at me in wonder. "Do you care if I try?"

"No, not at all. You seem thirsty anyway, and this makes it easier for you to live with us."

"Great." She smiled and quickly kissed me before getting up. "Lead the way." And with that we took off into the trees for our first hunt together.

**(BPOV)**

I let my instincts take hold as I ran gracefully through the woods with Alice. The forest was filled with sounds from the creatures that inhabited it. We dodged trees and rocks before she began to slow down. I followed her lead and listened to my surroundings. I could hear multiple heartbeats ahead of us and my mouth began to pool with venom. It had been awhile since I had fed last. I could already taste the delicious warm red liquid, the fire in my throat burning immensely. I crept forward silently, nearing the beating sounds. Alice did the same. I peered over a ledge at a herd of deer. All of them were feeding and oblivious to our presence. I crouched down preparing myself to pounce when I heard another heartbeat coming closer; soft padded paws stalked across the forest floor. I turned my head in the direction it was coming from and saw the large cougar slunk low to the ground. Its muscles tensed and all four legs retracted before it launched itself through the air toward a large buck.

I collided with it in mid air before it could hit its target. Its growls died off into a soft gurgling noise as I sunk my teeth into its neck like a piercing hot knife through butter. Warm liquid ran down my throat and I moaned in pleasure. I pulled away pushing the cougar's lifeless body away and looked over for Alice. She was standing by the large buck that was now lying lifeless on the ground. An amused look was on her face as she watched me. I smiled softly back at her before blurring in front of her. She smiled flashing her perfect white teeth, her light musical laughter filling the air around us.

"You really are a messy eater." She giggled gesturing to the blood running down my lips before hers connected with mine. My tongue ran across her bottom lip and she all to eagerly let me gain access to her mouth. I explored her mouth, enjoying the feeling of her body shuddering against mine. She began to play with the edge of my shirt running her hands up my back. I let out a moan before I pulled away to look into her eyes that were going black again, but this time not from hunger.

"You taste good." She said in a husky tone, licking the blood off of her lips that was once on mine. I smiled and placed a soft tender kiss on her lips.

"As do you, love." I whispered, taking her hand.

We walked back through the trees all the way to the large mansion, enjoying each other's company. A smile never left my face the whole time. I swear, it was permanent. I couldn't imagine life without my mate. She was my everything, as cheesy as that might have sounded; it was the truth.

We entered the house and went straight to the living room. I had found out that Alice could see the future, along with Edward's and Jasper's gifts, on our way back to the house when I had decided that I needed to talk to the Cullens. There was still much to discuss. Like Victoria and the human for instance.

The Cullens filed into the room along with the human, who I still didn't know anything about.

"I see that you've tried our diet." Carlisle observed.

"I have. It was as Alice had said, not very filling but I can substain, and I will stick to your diet." I smiled down at Alice. Edward shifted in front of the human girl and growled at me. I shifted my gaze to him and arched my brow.

"Carlisle! You honestly can't be serious can you?! Letting her in the same room with Vanessa! She was a _human _drinker just the other night!" Edward yelled.

"Edward!" Esme scolded. "Be respectful to our guest."

"No!" He shouted again. "She's a danger to Vanessa and I won't stand to have her put in harms way!"

"I have more control than you could ever dream to have!" I hissed. "Who do you think helped Victoria turn the humans for her army in the first place!" I watched as everyone's eyes widened at my comment.

"No way!" Emmett boomed.

"You changed them?" Jasper asked. "A newborn controlled her thirst long enough to change someone?"

"I knew something was different about you. You're so calm and in control of your emotions." Rosalie stated.

"But how?!" Edward asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I told you. I have good control." I replied leveling him with a glare.

"Which brings us to our next point." Jasper said, trying to ease the tension in the room. "Why is Victoria building an army anyway?"

"I'm not sure. She never told me. Although I know it has something to do with Vanessa. I figured that much out when she sent Riley and me to break into her house and bring back her scent." I stared off in thought.

"That was you?!" Edward hissed. "I knew that scent was familar! See! She's nothing but trouble! She can't be trusted!"

"Shut up and stop insulting my mate!" Alice growled, stepping toward him.

"Why should I?!" He yelled back at her, my body tensing and a low growling escaping my bared teeth. He looked at me cautiously, seeming to remember what happened last time.

"Because she's done nothing wrong except for the things that you deserved!" Alice screamed refusing to back down. Edward huffed and crossed his arms like a petulant child. _What the hell did I ever see in him?_

A memory started to flood through my head and I was sucked into it.

_"Your alive?! I'm surprised Victoria didn't kill you. I mean what was it she said, an eye for an eye. And your boyfriend did kill her mate." Laurent said. Before he could continue on, Victoria intervened._

_ "She is no longer with him. I didn't think it fair to kill such a useful person. And it wouldn't be an eye for an eye since she's not his mate." I tilted my head, before deciding to leave it go._

I gasped coming back to the present.

"She wants revenge!" I shouted. Everyone stared back at me in shock. "I remember something she said to Laurent. An eye for an eye. You killed her mate so now she's going to kill the one you love. It was me she was after until you left and she found out that I wasn't your mate."

"She's...she's after me? She's going to kill me? But... I..." Vanessa's voice trembled.

"Don't worry, Vanessa. She won't get to you. She wasn't expecting us to have Bella. We have an advantage. We're not blind to her attack." Jasper said sending a wave of calm out to everyone.

"Yes! A fight!" Emmett boomed, a huge goofy grin breaking out over his face.

"And we'll know when they decide to come." Alice said flashing another smile.

"I think we need to talk with the pack from La Push about this. It's only fair they know since innocent people could be in danger as well." Carlisle said.

"The pack?" My voice was laced with confusion.

**A/N: Alright so this chapter is done and over with. The next chapter is going to be more of an explaining Just a heads up. I would've updated yesterday but I was hanging out with my bestfriend and she made me fall asleep :) Oh yeah and by the way. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Uster Gold: I like when Edward gets his ass kicked too :) and thanks I had a very good dinner with my family. It just got a little awkward when I finally decided to tell them that I was bisexual but I kinda chickened out when they started bringing up boyfriends and not to mention my family (grandparents, aunts, uncles, etc.) aren't very open minded. So they prob wouldn't accept me if I told them :/**

**Crazy Heart 101: Thank you. It means a lot to hear that :) Hope you enjoy what's to come.**

**Bellice Fan: Thanks lol :) You really seem like you like my writing. Glad to hear.**

**Vamp1001: Glad you love them :) **

**PS feel free to suggest anything you want. I mean... well.. you guys are the ones reading this. So I'll listen to whatever you have to say :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just borrowing the characters.**

**I don't think I'm going to put Charlie in this. I'm not exactly sure yet but I'm mostly leaning towards no. And if I don't put him in here then he thinks she's dead.**

(BPOV)

Carlisle hung up the phone and turned to the rest of us. He had just called the pack from La Push which I found out earlier were a bunch of shapeshifters. I was curious to meet them. A world full of vampires and not once did I think about any other mythical creatures existing alongside us. Alice had also finally had the vision that we were waiting for, while Carlisle was explaining to me about the pack.

They were coming. Every single person Victoria and I had changed. The whole army, coming to attack us. How ironic.

"The pack has agreed to help us. We've set up a meeting in the clearing in about an 20 minutes."

"Great, now I have to smell dog." Rosalie grumbled. Alice giggled and I gave them a curious look.

"They don't smell the best." Alice explained. "Well, atleast to us they don't. We're natural enemies. So their scent is very repellant to us. As is our scent for them."

"Oh. Should I bring some air fresheners then?" I smirked, making Alice and Rosalie laugh. Yes, Rose actually lauged. Shocking. I know. I've learned that she rarely does it. She mostly has a glare on her face, but atleast it's never directed at me. Poor Vanessa.

"Be nice. They're helping us." Esme scolded.

"We don't need their help." Emmett boomed, flexing his large muscles with a huge goofy grin stretched across his face. "Besides, we've got Bells, the deadly newborn. Just ask Edward!"

Edward hissed quietly and I looked over at him with a smirk.

"Enough." Carlisle said. "It's time to leave." Before we could even prepare to leave, Vanessa spoke up.

"Wait." She whispered. All eyes went to her and she blushed, looking down at the floor. She was obviously a shy girl. "I... I don't want any of you to get hurt over me. It's not right." Nobody knew what to say to that. It was so quiet. I wasn't expecting that from her. She'd barely said anything while I was here. I didn't even know if she was nice or not.

"It's fine." I replied, shocked along with everyone that I was the one to respond to her. "They need to be stopped. Every single one of them. Even Victoria. Too many lives have been ruined by them. By me. And it will stop immediately."

"Bella-" Alice put her hand in mine.

"No, it's the truth. I've done some very bad things, but I'm going to fix it. Now let's leave. We're going to be late and vampires are never late." I smiled trying to ease the mood in the room. Everyone nodded and Vanessa climbed up on to Edward's back. The room was empty and quiet as we blurred out the door to the clearing.

XXXXX

We stepped into the clearing minutes later. The first thing I noticed were the glowing eyes peering through the treeline. They were very high up from the ground. So the pack members must have been giant. The second thing I noticed were the multiple heartbeats around me. They were unusually fast and unlike most heartbeats they didn't make my throat burn. Huh. I stared in wonder at the glowing eyes staring intently back at me.

Three wolves walked out of the forest and I gaped. They were enormous. Especially the black one that was leading the other two into the clearing. The gray one, that was female, was the smallest but she was still very large. The other one, the russet colored wolf stared at me with it's large brown eyes. The one's that I'd seen before but couldn't remember where. His eyes seemed to widen as he took me in. That's when it hit me. The nasty wet dog smell. I covered my nose and wafted the air with my other hand.

"UGH!" I gasped. Some of the Cullens chuckled while others tried to hide their laughter. I'm not kidding. This was horrid. I'd never smelled anything so repulsive. If my eyes could have watered, they would've.

After everyone was calmed down Carlisle began to speak.

"Good evening. I'm glad that you all could make it. And I thank you for your help. It is greatly appreciated."

"We're not hear for you, leech. We're hear to help the girl and other innocent lives. And only to help them." Edward responded. I looked at him in shock that he had spoken that way to Carlisle, until I realized that he was translating for the wolves.

"Either way it is still appreciated. Now, my son wishes to show you some techniques about newborns since he has much experience with them." He gestured to Jasper. Jasper cleared his throat and took a step forward.

"One thing you must know about newborns, is that they are extremely strong. Do not attack them head on because that's what they will be expecting. I will give you a demonstration. Bella, do you care?" He asked. Before I could respond the forest broke out into loud grumbling everywhere. The russet wolf took off into the woods and the black and gray wolves stepped toward us snarling. A tall boy ran out of the trees wearing only a tank top and shorts.

"I knew it!" He shouted. "I knew you had something to do with her disappearance! You bit her! You changed her! You broke the treaty!" His tan face turned red as he continued to shout. He looked over at my and Alice's hands that were intertwined together and his chest rumbled.

"You!" He snarled at Alice. "You did this to her! I'll kill you!"

"Jacob, don't!" Edward shouted. The trembling boy, Jacob exploded into a wolf and lunged at Alice. I met him head on before he could tackle her and we rolled and tumbled across the ground.

"Bella!" I could hear Alice's screams but I was too focused on the wolf. _Protect my Alice. Don't let him hurt her!_ Grabbing his throat quickly, I held him down on his back and snarled at him.

"Don't touch her, you stupid mutt!" My bared teeth were itches from his neck, ignoring his stink, wanting nothing more than to kill him. My surroundings were filled with the loud sounds of growling from the Cullens and the wolves.

"Bella, no." Carlisle's voice came through to me and I felt a wave of calm go through me. I looked over at my family and loosened my grip before blurring off to Alice and standing in front of her protectively. Jacob whimpered and got up running back to the wolves' side. We were surrounded and the wolves were closing in fast. Warning growls bubbled up through me. There was no way in hell I was going to let one of them hurt Alice.

"Hold on, the treaty hasn't been broken. We weren't the ones who changed her." Carlisle spoke up again.

I froze and looked at the wolves. "That's what this is about? Who changed me?"

The large black wolf nodded his large head and I gave him a puzzled look.

"But I was changed by Victoria. So why are you trying to attack my family?" I seethed, trying to keep my temper in check.

"Victoria?" Edward translated.

"Yes. The one who is leading the army." I paused. "Are you shapeshifters always so quick to act?" I shook my head at their ignorance.

"None of the Cullens changed you?"

"Did I stutter?" I asked, sarcastically. Now they were starting to irritate me.

The large russet wolf that had just tried to attack Alice stepped toward us and I hissed causing him to stop.

"Bella, don't you remember me?"

"She doesn't remember anything about her human life." Alice responded.

"I wasn't asking you, leech."

I growled again taking a step forward. "Watch it, pup."

"I'm sorry." Was the quick reply that came next. "I was just wondering."

"Then, no, I don't remember you. Any of you. I barely remember the Cullens as it is."

The wolf huffed before nodding his head. It was silent as the tension began to settle. Almost a little awkward.

"So, shall we begin?" Jasper asked looking back at me. The wolves quickly moved back to the treeline to watch as Jasper and I took the field and began to circle each other. "Alright, Bella. I want you to come at me like you normally would toward an opponent. Don't worry about hurting me at all. Just fight." I nodded quickly. Don't worry. This is just to help teach everyone how to take on a newborn. Alright here goes nothing. I stopped circling and blurred at him. His muscles tensed and he was about to move when I did something unexpected. I moved a different way and instead of taking him head on, I twirled my body through the air over him at the last second like a gymnast and caught him from behind, putting him in a head lock. Everyone gasped and I let go.

Jasper turned to me in utter shock, unable to speak.

"I'm not your typical newborn. Remember. I just have the strength and speed." I smiled.

Jasper blinked a few times before he was able to speak again. "Wow, in all my years, I have never seen a newborn actually think and do that. I guess we'll have to try a different approach. Emmett. You're the next thing to a newborn."

Emmett grinned and stepped into the middle of the clearing before he realized what Jasper had said.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled and we all laughed.

XXXXX

The Cullens continued to practice their battle tactics, even Alice which worried me a little. I took this time to go sit by Vanessa and get to know her. She had barely said anything since I came back and I was curious to see what she was like.

"Hello." I said in a musical voice.

"Uh...hey." She replied looking down. That wasn't a very good start.

"I'm sorry." I responded quietly. She looked up at me with a hint of confusion and curiousity in her eyes.

"For what?" She asked. "You're fighting a vampire army for me. What is there to be sorry about?"

"Well for one thing, I'm the one who helped make the army in the first place." I frowned. "And two, things have probably changed a lot and made things awkward for you and that assh- er... I mean Edward."

"I don't blame you for the army. You were manipulated. You didn't know what you were doing. I actually feel bad for you. Not being able to remember your life must be hard." She replied, sympathetically. "And yes things are a little awkward right now. After a few months of Edward's ex girlfriend supposedly being dead, and then appearing at his house. It was a huge shock. I guess I can't really do anything if you want him back. I mean, I'm no vampire. I can't stop you." She frowned, her green eyes shifting away from me. Ah, so that's why she's been so quiet around me.

"Oh uh... trust me you have nothing to worry about. Alice is my mate. She's the only one I want. The only one who completes me. The only one I'll love. Forever." I looked over at Alice who was now staring at me with a smile. I stood up and she appeared in front of me.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever and always." She whispered before her lips crashed against mine.

**A/N: Another chapter done and over with. Surprisingly. Anyway I would've updated sooner but practice got in the way which I don't mind and I got in a lot of trouble yesterday in I was walking through the hall about to leave to go home for lunch and a subsitute stopped me because I had my headphones in and I was wearing a dark blue jacket with my hood up and he yelled at me. Even though we're allowed to have music and I was leaving but I gave him the benefit of the doubt and pulled them out and put my hood down and I was about to walk away when he made the comment: "I know your type. The trouble making lowlifes that end up dropping out of school and doing nothing with their lives." And I kinda got an attitude with him. I mean seriously. My type? Are you judging me on what I was wearing? Or the headphones? Or what? I bet he wouldn't have acted that way if he saw me any other day in my lettermans jacket. I'm on the honor roll. I've never done drugs in my life. I'm a varsity player. I volunteer and help people whenever I can. And I have a bunch of colleges looking at me right now. So what is my type?! :( sorry just venting. Anyway the moral of the story is don't judge people. **

**On another happier note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and your thanksgiving. oh...**

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! :) Have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Oh, Twilight and me? Yeah, I own nothing sadly **

**(APOV)**

I practiced fighting with Jasper, catching a few worried glimpses from Bella. Other than that she controlled her urge to come over here very well. Normally I would've been surprised but let's face it. We were talking about Bella, the most tame vampire probably ever created. I smiled at that, barely dodging a blow from Jasper. He had insisted that I fight without my power because newborns were indecisive and unpredictable. Ugh, I hated being without my gift. It felt so strange.

I looked over quickly to see my Bella walking toward Vanessa, smiling before she sat down next to the blond. A growl bubbled up through my body and I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

"Focus, Alice." Jasper said getting in another hit. I grunted and turned my attention back to him. Focus. Don't think about them. Bella's just being friendly. Focus. I sighed in frustration at my silliness and continued to practice with Jasper.

I was becoming better at dodging. My movements were graceful like usual even without my gift and the distractions across the clearing. I heard Bella's musical voice fill my ears when I stopped fighting.

"Oh uh... trust me you have nothing to worry about. Alice is my mate. She's the only one I want. The only one who completes me. The only one I'll love. Forever." I looked over at Bella and her light crimson eyes met mine. My cold body felt like it was warming up from the sensation going through me. My dead heart feeling like it would start fluttering at anytime. I didn't hesitate as I blurred in front of her, my smile never faltering.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever and always." My lips slammed into hers, kissing her like my life depended on it and I could feel her smile against my mouth. Her arms wrapped around my waist as mine wrapped around her neck and she pulled me into her. I pulled away slowly, letting her kiss linger on my lips. I pressed my forehead to hers as we stared lovingly into each others eyes like no one else mattered in this world. I just couldn't seem to get enough of her.

XXXXX

(3 weeks later)

"Are you worried?" Bella asked. She was sitting on my bed and my head was in her lap as she traced patterns on my arm.

"About the fight?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly," I paused thinking about my answer for a second. "Not exactly. I feel like we're prepared. We have the wolves as an ally, too. And well, this is necessary. It's not like we can exactly avoid it."

Bella nodded quietly before she looked up, staring off into space. She looked worried and it upset me to see her like that.

"Bella," I began, sitting up and placing my hand on her cheek to get her attention but failing. "What's wrong?"

She finally looked at me and I could definately tell there was something wrong. "I..." She cleared her throat and started again. "I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you, Alice. I already lost you once when I lost my memory. I can't lose you forever." She whispered, tears that would never fall filled her eyes.

"Oh, Bella." I placed a kiss on her cheek and hugged her tightly to me. "Shhh. It's ok. You won't lose me. I promise."

"But you can't be so sure about that. You can't see the future with the wolves around." Bella replied quietly.

"True. But hasn't anyone ever told you that you should never bet against Alice Cullen." I pulled away to look her in the eyes as I smiled. She had little flecks of gold mixed in with the red.

She gave me a confused look and then smiled.

"I would never bet against you." She laughed. The mood in the room lighting up a little.

"Good answer." I gave her one of my mischevous smiles. "Now you don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Is that so." She leveled me with a playful glare.

"It is." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"I see. So the fact that we don't sleep never crossed your mind." She smirked back victoriously.

"I... Shut up!" I laughed, smacking her playfully. Laughter filled the room before Bella stopped and grinned at me.

"Besides, you wouldn't do that to me. You like having me near you."

"I'm afraid it's in the contract of having a mate. I can't get around it. It's a must." I faked the sad tone.

This time it was Bella who was the one to stick her tongue out childishly and I giggled at her reaction.

"You know I love you." I kissed her tenderly.

"I know. Because it's in the contract of having a mate." Bella teased back, using my words from before. "I love you, too."

My eyes darkened and I pushed her back against the bed before straddling her waist. I watched her lust filled eyes darken to a pitch black as I leaned down to kiss her. My lips brushing against hers when a loud banging on the door stopped me. I growled in irritation along with Bella.

"Come in!" I shouted over Bella's growls and moved off of her so that I could sit next to her.

Rosalie poked her head in and looked at us with a smirk.

"Hello, love birds. Carlisle has called a meeting about tomorrow." She said, before leaving again.

Bella groaned before she climbed off of my bed. I followed behind her and took her hand in mine as we walked toward the door.

"By the way. Your mine when all of this drama is over." She whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

XXXXX

"Nice of you to finally join us." Emmett boomed wagging his eyebrows at us. I groaned and rolled my eyes at him. Let the sex jokes begin. "I could smell you two from all the way down here!"

"Emmett! Mind your manners young man." Esme gave him 'the look'.

"Yes Esme." He obeyed, hanging his head low and I smirked at him as I danced over to the other couch with Bella.

Carlisle studied us with an amused look before he cleared his throat and began.

"Tomorrow we will be meeting in the clearing around noon, where we've been practing, with the wolves. Edward, you've decided to sit out of the fight with Vanessa. Correct?"

"Yes." He smiled lovingly at Vanessa before taking her hand. Emmett made a sound in the back of his throat before muttering something about being whipped under his breath, making Rose snort and Bella laugh. Edward scoffed and shot them an icy glare.

"Alright that's fine." Carlisle continued, gaining everyone's attention again. "The wolves have agreed to take one half of the army and we will get the other. Alice do you still know how many there are?" He glanced at me.

I nodded once. "There are 32 of them."

"Very well. We'll each get 16."

Everyone agreed to that and it was settled. Tomorrow's battle was ready to begin.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This definately wasn't my favorite chapter. It's not that good so I apologize ahead of time. I've just had a lot of my mind. I broke up with my boyfriend because I realized that I wasn't in love him and I thought he would help me ignore my feelings for my bestfriend. I tried to love him back like he loved me but some things I guess can't be forceed and he's a great guy. That's why he deserves someone who can love him back the same. I finally got the courage to tell my bestfriend that I had feelings for her. That I really loved her and that I have for a long time now. :( but I was too late /3 before I could even tell her she wanted to tell me something also so I let her start. Turns out that the guy that she keeps leaving and getting back together with, the one that hurts her, cheated on her, and makes her cry, proposed to her and she said yes and they plan to get married after we graduate next year. So I gave up. I lost the courage to tell her. And it hurts. A lot. :( But I'll still keep writing and updating as quick as I can between school, sports, and work.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**(BPOV)**

I stood in the clearing taking in my surroundings. The sky was cloudy and dark. Thunder boomed in the distance. All of the animals were gone in the area. The wolves stood in the tree line. Some were shaking with anticipation and jumping around. Others were crouched low. All of their hackles raised and ears back.

I felt someone squeeze my hand gently and saw Alice in the corner of my eye smiling at me encouragingly. I tilted my head down toward her and returned her smile.

"2 minutes." Alice warned. Everyone tensed up. I had to protect Alice. No matter what, she was my first priority. I don't know what I would do if someone hurt her. If Victoria hurt her. A growl rumbled through my chest and Alice looked at me curiously.

"It's nothing." I assured her, feeling her squeeze my hand again and lean into my side.

My head snapped up when I heard multiple sets of lightning quick footsteps. This was it! I let go of Alice's hand and crouched low like the rest of my family. The wolves snarled and slunk out of the trees. It felt like hours of waiting even though it was just seconds.

One of the newborns came sprinting out of the forest at us. Less than a second later, more bounded out with it. An unending army of newborns were running straight at us. I was the first to react as I blurred at them, most of their eyes widened as they took sight of me. My family followed my lead and I growled feriously. My teeth bared and glistening with venom as I launched myself into the air and tackled a newborn to the ground. I snapped his neck, stunning him, and threw him to Emmett who made quick work of it.

Alice danced around the battle field gracefully like a warrior goddess leaving destruction behind in her path. I smiled at my mate before turning back to another opponent and snarled. _Focus. Don't get distracted. You have to protect her!_ I hit the girl in the shoulder flipping her and slamming her body back on the ground. Another newborn ran at me and I flipped backwards over him before I locked my arms around his neck and tore his head off, throwing it in a nearby fire that Rose had started. Looking back in time when Jasper kicked another newborn toward me. I grabbed both of his arms and pulled them behind him before planting my feet on his back and pushing off. A loud crack exploded as his body fell into the fire, his arms soon joining him as I threw them in. I turned around quickly ready for another enemy, only to be met by two more who were laughing at me cruelly.

"Look who it is?" The male smirked. "It's the second in command."

"Well atleast she was until Victoria put her in her place and left her running with her tail between her legs!" The girl cackled.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who were the ones that were afraid of me." I smirked. "And for good reason." I stepped toward them.

They hissed at me oviously not liking my threat. They both lunged at me and I prepared myself for a fight when a small gray blur collided into both of them. The small gray female wolf looked at me warily before circling around to my side. _Leah._ I believe her name was. The two newborns got up and ran at us. I looked at Leah for a split second, her huge head nodding. We charged at them, but before we got to them I jumped up and rolled over Leah's back to her left side taking the vampire that was focused on her as she took out the one that had been focused on me. We destroyed them quickly, stopping only to grin at each other. I put my hand up and she hit it with her paw like a high five. Surprisingly, she was actually civil toward me unlike the rest of my family. Probably because I put Jacob in his place and because my control was so good that I was almost like a human.

I spotted a dark haired girl cowering by a tree. She was scared and young. I could hear her whimpering from here. I appeared behind her getting ready to destroy her when her head turned and she looked at me with wide crimson eyes.

"Bree!" I shouted in surprise. I mean really. I hadn't expected that whatsoever. I thought that she would've been destroyed by now from one of the larger newborns over food or something to that extent. I'm glad she wasn't though. She had always been my favorite out of all of them. She seemed too innocent most of the time and she always looked up to me like I was her older sister. Following my lead, nobody had ever messed with her when I was around for fear of what I would do to them if I found out. But when I left. I had no idea what would become of her. "You've got to get out of here!" I ordered, but she didn't budge. Could vampires go into shock?

"Bella?" Her eyes were still very wide. "What are you doing here?"

"Destroying what I helped create." I answered softly. "That's why you need to get out of here. It's not safe."

"I need to get out of here? Bella, do you not understand?! If Victoria finds you here she's going t-"

A fiery blur slammed into me from the side sending me into a thick tree. I groaned as I pulled my body from the splittering wood. I glared up at the red headed bitch in front of me. My lip curling up in to a threatening grimace as a growl escaped my mouth.

"It's a surprise seeing you here." She sneered at me. "Although I really shouldn't be surprised that you came back for that thing you call a mate." She smirked whenever I snarled at her in response, pleased that she got some kind of reaction out of me. "Temper, temper, darling. You really should learn to control that better. Or else it will get the better of you. It's too bad you won't have time to learn how to. I'm going to kill you. And when I'm done your precious little love is going to be next."

I ran at her using all of my strength in every punch I threw at her. Our bodies were nothing but blurs as we dodged and swung at each other. Some connecting some not. Her teeth snapped at me and I narrowly dodged it before kicking her hard in the stomach. She sailed through the air and slid across the ground. I was on her in seconds, placing both of my hands on her head ready to tear her head off of her shoulders when another person ran into me. I rolled across the ground, and felt a vice grip around my body as they picked me up and pinned me against them.

"Pay backs a bitch isn't it Bella." Riley's harsh tone was in my ear. I hissed at him and he chuckled darkly. Victoria got up and walked toward us. Looking pissed off as ever.

"Any last words before I kill you, Isabella." She growled out through bared teeth, grabbing me by my neck and getting ready to finish me off.

"I have some last words for you." Came a musical, twinkling voice from behind her followed by a deep threatening growl. "Why don't you get your fucking hands off of her."

Victoria turned coming face to face with a livid, black eyed Alice. Her teeth were sparking white as she bared them at the red head. Her chest rumbled continously from her growls.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Victoria smirked, enjoying the sight of the little girl trying to threaten her. Which gave me enough time to react. I slammed my heel down on Riley's foot. He yelped and let go giving me a chance to slam my elbow into his face and kick Victoria in Alice's direction. Victoria looked up into Alice dark eyes, losing her smirk quickly.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born." Alice said. Her voice was low and dangerous. She showed Victoria no mercy as her fist rained down on her face. She had Victoria flying in every direction as she kept her words. If I were Victoria, I would definately not want to be alive right now.

Alice walked slowly toward the battered body, with cracks all across its skin, bent over toward the ground. "Told you so." She whispered in Victoria's ear before sinking her sharp teeth into Victoria's granite hard skin and ripping off her head. She began to walk back over toward me, pulling a lighter out of her pocket before lighting it and throwing it behind her. Victoria's body was lit up like a christmas tree by the time she reached me.

Now it was my turn to be wide eyed. She was a total badass. My little pixie. My sweet Alice. It was kind of sexy in a weird way.

She hugged me tightly and nuzzled her face into my neck. It was over. It was all over. And I didn't lose her. I smiled brightly and pulled away, kissing her lovingly.

"I love you so much." I whispered softly. Still happy to be holding her.

"As I do you, my beautiful Bella." She said kissing me again.

I turned to see the rest of the Cullens and Bree throwing Riley's body into the fire.

"You're right. Payback is a bitch." I said lowly for only my ears to hear.

We joined them after awhile and I finally noticed that the wolves were absent. Even Edward and Vanessa had arrived. What the hell?

Alice caught my questioning stare and giggled.

"The wolves went back to La Push to heal and give their council the news and Edward and Vanessa had a run in with Victoria before she set her sights on you." She growled the last part out and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Shhh. Everything's going to be alright." I comforted her. Her body relaxed against mine before it went stiff again. I looked at her, worried, only to see her eyes glazed over. They refocused shortly after and she gasped.

"The Volturi. They're coming." Everyone froze in place. I remembered them. Victoria had taught me about them. And just when I thought everything was over...

**A/N: I needed to get my mind off of things and I didn't have practice or work tonight so I thought I'd write another chapter**

**djsmith10186: Thanks. And I will. I'm never going to abandon her. She's my bestfriend. Forever and always. And nothing will ever change that. And I will always love her no matter what. **

**Buttergoth22: Thank you. I hope I do too. Even though I only want her. I'll figure something out though. And how was this for updating ASAP?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Myer does. **

**(BPOV)**

They appeared through the mist. Dark cloaked figures stalked toward us. They were intimidating and my instincts screamed danger. I stepped in front of Alice feeling the need to make sure she was safe. These vampires... There was just something about them. They couldn't be trusted. My family, along with Bree, crowded together taking up a defensive stance.

The smallest of the group, a young girl, pulled the hood of her cloak off so that her dark red eyes could stare at us.

"Cullens." She greeted in a monotone.

"Jane." Carlisle acknowledged her. Her eyes wandered to the piles of burning ashes and purple smoke wafting up into the air.

"Did you do this?" She asked uncaring.

"We did." Carlisle answered. "We killed all of them except for this one." He gestured to Bree.

"Why not?" Jane glanced over at Bree causing my body to stiffen even more. My body rumbled with a quiet growl which gained Jane's attention. She arched her brow at me and regarded me curiously. Alice placed her hand against my back and I stopped.

"She surrendered so we let her live." Esme informed.

"Unfortunately that's not for you to decide." She looked back over at Bree. "The law has been broken and you need to pay for it. Felix." A giant stepped forward and began to approach Bree.

"NO!" I snarled. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" I stepped forward to stand by Bree.

"Bella. No." Alice begged.

"Hm." Jane watched me with slight amusement. "Bella? That sounds familar."

"She is Alice's mate." Carlisle answered, staring at me with worry. Everyone seemed to be watching me.

"Bella. Step aside." Jane ordered.

"NO!" I hissed. The giant, Felix growled at me but didn't seem to scare me like he planned. "You will not touch her." I repeated.

"No way." Emmett gawked in disbelief.

"Bella, please." Alice cried. "Don't do this."

"Please don't hurt her." Esme pleaded. "She doesn't know any better. She's only trying to protect her friend."

"I don't have time for this." Jane sighed, clearly frustrated. "Step aside or you will regret it."

My body tensed and I refused to budge.

"Jane wait!" Edward yelled.

"Bella!" Alice's voice rang out just after Jane stared at me like she was focusing. Seconds ticked by and I cocked my head to the side. Nothing happened. Except for the weird look on her face. It made me want to laugh. What was she going to do stare me to death? Everyone was wide eyed as they gazed at me. Even Jane seemed to be a little thrown off. Okay, seriously. What the hell is everyone looking at? Is there something on my face?

"I don't understand." She growled.

"She's a shield." Carlisle explained and I looked at him in confusion. My family froze in place. Except for Alice who was now growling at Jane as she inched toward me trying to protect me.

"Even you and your talented gift can't affect her." Edward mused. Oh, so she was trying to stare me to death. Huh.

Jane growled in irritation and she began to move toward me.

"I don't need a gift to destroy her." Jane replied in a threatening tone. She bared her teeth and coiled her muscles before getting ready to attack me.

"Wait, Jane." Another man, smaller than the giant but not lanky, said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Aro might be interested in her gift and I don't think you should kill her until he has seen her."

"But what about the other newborn, Demetri?" Her tone was still frustrated.

"Leave her. You can't get to her without killing, Bella, oviously and she might be too much of an interest."

"Never." Aliced hissed, understanding his words. "She'll never join you."

"We shall see." Demetri said before stepping away and getting ready to leave.

"Wait," Jane started and I narrowed my eyes at her. Of course, she wasn't done yet. "What about the human?"

The other volturi turned back and watched the human trying to contemplate.

"We can't have a human knowing about us. It's against the law." She went on, smirking as if she had won.

"She's going to be changed." Edward said quickly. "After graduation. It's only a few months away."

Jane scoffed before shaking her head. "We'll be back. I'm sure Aro will be happy to see you again, Carlisle." Her voice taking on a dangerous tone and then they were gone.

"I... What... What..." Vanessa stuttered.

"What was that about?" Edward asked, reading her mind. "They're pretty much the law enforcers of the vampire world. And Bella pretty much pissed them off." He glared at me.

I returned the glare and brought my attention back to Bree.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. The younger girl's eyes were pitch black as she looked up at me. I was confused at first until I heard the light fluttery sound of Vanessa's heart. Ohhhhh...

"How do you do it?" Bree hissed out through clenched teeth trying not to breathe. "How aren't you thirsty? Why aren't you and the golden eyes phased by her."

"I don't drink from humans anymore." I smiled, my red eyes with the golden specks gazing at her happily.

"I don't understand." Her tone sounded lost.

"I'll explain it to you." Jasper smiled, walking up to her and wrapping his arm around her. There was a weird look in his eyes...almost like.. oh my god!

She smiled up at him appreciatively as he lead her back in the direction of the treeline.

My attention was pulled away when Edward's voice spoke up.

"Well now that you're done almost getting us killed," Edward began and Vanessa gave him the stink eye. "Thank you." He paused. "For helping protect her."

I nodded at him. Before looking down at Vanessa who was giving me a grateful look.

"Yes. Thank you so much." She smiled brightly.

"You're very welcome." I replied, turning back to Alice and hugging her to me. "Is there ever a dull moment in the Cullen household?" I asked.

Alice giggled at this and looked up in to my eyes. "No not really. I just wish you remembered."

I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Me too."

XXXXX

**(APOV)**

Everything seemed to have calmed down when we returned home. Everyone was mentally and emotionally exhausted. I was snuggled up into Bella's side on the couch. Her wonderful scent engulfing me as I buried my face into the crook of her neck, making her giggle. Her arms tightened around me and I smiled against her.

"You smell good." I kissed her neck softly and she sighed. "Better than when you were human and you smelled really good back then. Now you smell... Less appetizing but still better."

She kissed the top of my head.

"Get a room." Emmett murmured looking up from his game at us. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. "You might want to put that back in your mouth before Bella gets ahold of it." He said before turning back to the tv and quickly mashing the buttons on his xbox remote.

Bella groaned and rolled her eyes at our brother before muttering under her breath causing Emmett and me to both laugh.

Rosalie blurred into the room ruffling Bella's hair.

"Awe don't get all bitchy. That's my job." She smirked.

Bella smiled up at her. "You got that right." She teased back and they both laughed. It was good to see them finally getting along. As a human, Bella had always been afraid of Rosalie due to Rose's unfriendliness toward her. She knew how much pain Bella was causing me by being with Edward which didn't settle well with her, and she was never afraid to show it. Now the two joked and got along as well as Rose and I did. Rose seemed to enjoy Bella's personality, but who didn't?

Bella stopped laughing and looked around the large living room before closing her eyes and tilting her head, listening.

"Where's Bree and Jasper?" She asked.

"I believe they are still out hunting." I answered.

"How romantic." Rosalie snickered. Emmett looked back at us after he paused his game.

"Mates?" His brow raised.

"Possibly." I smirked.

"Definately." Bella giggled. "Did you see the look in their eyes when they were looking at each other. It was like a blind person seeing for the first time."

"Well atleast he's taking her out to dinner first. That's the way to a woman's heart...and her bed." Emmett chuckled. Rose smacked him upside the back of the head. "Hey! What'd I say?" Emmett pouted.

"Behave." Rose warned.

"Yes ma'am." Emmett replied, ducking his head.

"Whipped!" Bella and I both chimed in, followed by Bella making a whipping noise.

"Look who's talking." Emmett glared before returning to his game. Leaving Bella and I to our cuddling and Rose to her reading on the other end of the couch.

**A/N: Alright so I changed this chapter up quite a bit. Okay more like A LOT! :) Originally Bree was suppose to die but some of you didn't want her to die(honestly neither did I) so just for you I let her live. With an interesting twist which I guess she came in handy for :) Until next time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**(BPOV)**

I approached the door at the end of the hall quietly, raising my hand to knock, but before my hand could tap on the door Carlisle's voice came through it.

"Come in."

I walked into his office and closed the door behind me.

"Bella. It's good to see you." He said, looking up from his paperwork.

"Hi, Carlisle." I smiled politely.

"Is there something you wanted?" A small smile played at his lips as he watched me.

"Actually there was."

"Well then, have a seat." He gestured to the chair.

I strode over to it and sat down. "Thank you."

"Mm Hm. So what did you need, Bella?"

"I was just wondering about something you said. To Jane. About me being a shield. What does that mean?"

"Ah, well as you know some vampires can acquire a gift when they are changed." I nodded and he continued. "I suspected that you had a gift for awhile. When you blocked Jane, that's when I knew. Your mind shields you from other gifts. Such as Edward's and Jane's. Which is why I called you a shield."

"I see. That's it?" I asked, slightly disappointed that my gift was so... simple and boring.

"You could try to practice with it a little more and see what else it can become. Maybe you can focus it. Project it. Or quite possibly turn it off."

I looked away thoughtfully for a second before I turned back and nodded.

"Would you help me practice?"

"Of course, Bella. Is that all you needed?" He smiled.

"Yes, thank you." I said, standing up from my seat and exiting the office.

I glided down the stairs only to be met by an eager Alice, who seemed to be bouncing in place as grinned at me. I could hear quiet laughter and saw Bree and Rosalie sitting on the couch trying not to look at me. I raised my brow curiously and looked back down at Alice.

"Uh..."

"Bella! Are you ready?" She squealed, completely full of energy. I looked around at my two sisters who were snickering on the couch.

"For?" I asked, a little afraid now.

"SHOPPING!" Alice squealed again. I groaned and shook my head. I absolutely loathed shopping.

"Alice-" I began but Rosalie cut me off.

"You can't say no, Bella. She's already seen a vision of this and you end up saying yes anyway. We all know you can't say no to Alice anyway. Emmett was right you are whipped."

"Damn." I muttered, causing Bree and Rosalie to laugh even harder. I growled at them and gave them the stink eye. "Oh, shut up."

"What are you going to do about it?" Bree teased. It seemed that now since we were apart of the Cullen family instead of Victoria's army, she had the guts to tease me a lot more than she used to. I bared my teeth at her and hissed.

"You wouldn't want to know." Her eyes widened and Rose burst out laughing again. I grinned victoriously before Alice sighed impatiently.

"Bella." She whined, puffing out her bottom lip and giving me the puppy dog eyes. I bowed my head and too\k her hand. Her face lighting up quickly as she dragged me out the front door.

"HAVE FUN!" Bree and Rose called in unison, making me roll my eyes. Oh, I was definately going to get them back for this.

XXXXX

Alice dragged me in and out of several stores. My arms were full of bags and I felt like her personal pack mule. I might as well of had the word JACKASS written across my forehead. She yanked me into another store and I groaned for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, quit complaining. This is fun!" She giggled.

"Yeah, lots and lots of fun. I'm having a blast." My tone dripped with sarcasm and she elbowed me in the ribs.

"Fine. This is our last stop of the day." She said, sticking her tongue at me. I smiled in relief and looked up at the surroundings in the store. My face took on something of horror and I gulped loudly, causing Alice to giggle. We were in some kind of clothing store... if you could call it that. Half of these clothes would never cover an inch of my body.

"Alice." I looked over at her, still in shock. She grinned at me and lead me toward the dressing rooms.

"Wait here. I'm going to go pick some things out." She laughed at my expression before skipping out of the room

She came back with her arms full.

"Absolutely not!" I complained.

"But Bella." She whined. I looked away quickly to avoid her giving me that cute face again.

"No." I said firmly, still avoiding her gaze.

"But Bella. Please." Her voice sounded so sad that it caused be to blur over to her and hug her tightly to me in comfort. She giggled against me and I knew I was down for.

"Fine. But one thing." I sighed.

"Thank you." She kissed me quickly.

"Just one thing though!"

"I know. I know. But I get to pick it." She smiled.

"Deal." I agreed, happy that we were almost done. My smile faltered when she handed me what she wanted me to wear. I stared at the matching silk laced bra and thong that were blood red. You have got to be kidding me?! I looked at her skeptically and she nodded at it.

"You're joking, right?"

"Bella, come on!"

"Fine!" I grunted. I paused and watched her. "Um Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?" She smiled.

"Am I allowed to get changed?"

"Of course, my silly Bella." She giggled. I waited but she didn't budge.

"In front of you?" I asked. She smiled sweetly in response and I ducked my head. If I could blush I would've.

I kept my eyes down as I shed my clothes slowly. I looked back up into Alice's eyes when I was done changing only to find that they were pitch black.

"Alice?" A quiet growl that sounded like a rough purr left her and she pushed me up against the dressing room wall. Her lips slammed against mine and I moaned in pleasure. The moan quickly turning into a growl as she deepened the kiss even more. Her tongue slipped into my mouth as her nails dug into my back and I moaned again.

She pulled away and began to kiss down my neck.

"Alice." I shivered against her touch. My head rolled back and black eyes stared back at me from the mirror. The effect she had on me was unbelievable.

A knock on the door had us both freezing in place.

"Is everything alright in there?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yeah!" Alice called. Her voice still husky.

I kissed her again passionately before I pulled away. "We should really get home."

She nodded taking in my black eyes before me to change so she could pay for everything.

XXXXX

**(APOV)**

I skipped through the front door with Bella in tow. The rest of our family looked up from whatever they were doing and began to laugh at the sight of Bella's and my arms full of shopping bags. Bree got up from snuggling with Jasper and pitched Bella's cheek playfully.

"Awe, did you have fun Bella Boo?" She snickered. Bella growled back at her and my eyes glazed over.

_ Bella handed me the rest of the shopping bags before turning back to Bree. Her golden eyes with the red flecks narrowed as her lip curled back. Bree screamed and took off out the door with Bella right behind her._

I looked over at Bella and held my arms out, watching as she carefully placed the bags in them, making sure nothing fell. She quickly turned to Bree with narrowed eyes. Her lip curled revealing the deadly white weapons behind them that glistened in venom. Bree screamed in terror before high tailing it out the front door. A slightly aggitated Bella on her heels.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed over her shoulder. "Please, Bella don't-"

Her voice was cut off as Bella's body slammed into hers. Bella pinned the young brunette's wrist down and snarled in her face. Jasper got up, with a worried expression, and went to go help Bree but stopped when I put my hand on his chest and shook my head.

"B-B-Bella." Bree stuttered out absolutely terrified. "I'm so sorry."

Bella's snarling slowly faded into laughing and she rolled off the younger girl clutching at her stomach as she broke into a fit of giggles. Bree's eyes widened before she picked herself up off the ground and hissed at Bella. By now the whole family was standing on the front porching laughing and watching Bella. She stood up and followed Bree over to us, grinning from ear to ear.

"She so got you!" Rosalie laughed at Bree. Bella grinned mischievously at Rosalie.

"I wouldn't be laughing. You're next."

"You wouldn't dare." Rosalie's eyes narrowed.

"Wouldn't I?" Bella responded with a smirk.

**A/N: Alright so yet another chapter done. Whoop whoop. Sorry I would've written more but I am soooo tired. I went to a party, had practice, and then I spent the rest of my weekend playing guitar for my bestfriend.(Blah Blah Blah) Yeah, I'm just really tired and running on empty. So I apologize for any mistakes I **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight(I seriously feel like I'm repeating )**

**(BPOV)**

"Bella." Alice sighed. "I really think you should rethink this."

I grinned over at her mischievously, wagging my eyebrows.

"On the contrary, I totally disagree." My smile widened as I thought about Rosalie's reaction.

"You do realize she's going to kill you right? Before you get a chance to explain. Trust me I know." She pointed to her head. "And even if I couldn't see the future I'd still know that Rose isn't going to take this so lightly."

I shrugged my shoulders quickly and strolled over to the shiny red BMW sitting in the dealership parking lot. My fingers lightly grazed over the sleek exterior of the car and I smiled again. Perfect.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A young man asked behind me. I cocked my head to the side and turned to him, listening to his breath catch as he took in my beauty.

"Actually yes you can." I gave him my best dazzling smile ever.

"Er... sure anything you need." The way he said that made me think that he would actually rob a bank for me or jump off a bridge if I asked.

"Great." I smiled listening to his heart quicken. "I was looking to buy a car."

"Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?"

"This one." My hand traced the door gently.

"The BMW?! Miss it's pretty expensive.. Are you sure-"

I handed him a wad of cash and leaned against the car.

"As sure as I'll ever be." I smirked.

XXXXX

I was getting ready to get in the new car I had just purchased when the salesman that I had talked to earlier approached me.

"So are you free some time this weekend? Cause I know a great place where we can hang out if you're up for it." He smiled, crossing his arms as he tried to make them look bigger.

I heard Alice growl softly, too low for his human hearing to pick up. I walked over to her and kissed her passionately, pulling back so I could stare into her golden eyes lovingly before I turned back to him.

"I think I'll pass." I turned back to Alice and kissed her again. The salesman deflated a little and walked away.

I opened up the car door for her and blurred to my side when no one was looking. New car smell filled my nose as I sat in the new red sports car. A large grin creeped across my face as I thought of what was about to happen. I sped down the road going well over 100 mph before quickly pulling into the driveway.

"Bella, I really don't think this is a good idea." Alice looked worried.

"Don't worry so much, Ali." She smiled at the nickname. "I'll be fine." I replied stepping out of the car slowly and Alice blurred over to the porch. Time to get Rosalie back for yesterday. I smiled evilly and looked at the red BMW. It was the same exact color, model, and year as Rosalie's.

I looked at the the forest. Scanning the trees, quickly spotting a large boulder. I blurred over to it and picked it up with ease before blurring back to the car.

"Oh, Rosalie!" I called out knowing she would hear me.

She appeared in the front door, eyeing me curiously. Her eyes taking in the boulder I held and the shiny red sports car. Without warning I threw the boulder at the car, listening to the windows explode. The car was crushed, all of the tires giving out, before it was utterly destroyed.

"My car!" Rosalie screamed. Her eyes widening in horror at the sight before pitch black eyes landed on me. "You!" She snarled. "Are so fucking dead!"

This is what Alice had warned me about.

"Rose wait-" She blurred at me and I narrowly dodged her.

"When I thought you were going to get me back I didn't expect this!" She growled, swinging at me again.

"Stop!" Alice grabbed her from behind, her bared teeth inches away from her neck. "Do not hurt my mate."

"She destroyed my fucking car!" Rosalie snarled again, squirming around in Alice's arms as she tried to get me. "Let go! She's dead!"

Just then the garage door opened and we looked over. Vanessa was standing by the red BMW inside.

"No she didn't. It was just a joke. It's okay Rosalie. You don't have to hurt Bella." She said shyly looking at the ground. Rose's head spun back around to me and stared wide eyed.

"Sorry." I mumbled. This plan had definately back fired like Alice said it would.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I snapped." Rosalie said calmer as Alice released. I opened my mouth to answer but Edward interrupted us.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled at us. "LOSING CONTROL IN FRONT OF VANESSA! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Edward, it's fine really. I-" Vanessa began but he cut her off.

"Do not even use the word fine. This," He gestured to us. "Is not fine. You oviously don't know what fine is."

"Don't treat her that way." I growled.

"Shut the hell up for once, newborn. I'm so tired of you. I don't understand how Alice could be mated to you. You really should leave." He seethed.

I blurred into his face and growled deeply.

"Make me." My sharp venom glistening teeth were on full display.

Alice and Rosalie were between us in a second, trying to push us back and prevent a fight. My body relaxed against Alice's as she lead me away.

"Like you said before. There's never a dull moment in the Cullen house." She sighed before smirking at me.

"You got that right." I sighed.

XXXXX

I laid on the bed with Alice. My body was humming as she played with my hair. I smiled contently at her as my body continued to vibrate.

"Bella?" Her musical voice filled my ears. My own wonderful song.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to go to my graduation?"

My eyes opened and I grinned up at her. "Don't you already know the answer to that? I mean you can see the future?"

"Not when you haven't decided." She smiled brightly.

"Hmmm... Let me think about it." I tapped my chin and tried to keep from smiling.

"Bella." She giggled.

"Yes. I'll go to your graduation, Ali."

"Yay! Thank you Bella!" She bent over and kissed me softly.

"You're welcome." I laughed as I pulled her into me. She snuggled into me and nuzzled my neck.

"I love you." I whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, too." She responded kissing my neck.

XXXXX

**(APOV)**

"Alice Cullen."

I danced across the stage to recieve yet another diploma. Except this graduation wasn't like any other. This one was the best. I looked out into the crowd of people, spotting bright golden eyes staring lovingly back at me. Bella was clapping and cheering for me and I couldn't help but smile. She was just so adorable.

The names continued until the final student walked across the stage and got their diploma. The hats flew in the air and people met up with their families. I turned my head searching the sea of people when pale arms wrapped around my waist from behind me and soft lips pressed against my neck.

"Congratulations, babe." Bella whispered in my ear.

"Thanks. Although this was suppose to be your day too." I said sadly.

"It's ok. I have forever to have this day." She chuckled. I turned around in her arms.

"That's along time." I teased back kissing her again quickly. I looked over Bella's shoulder to see an approaching Mike Newton. Shit.

"Hey Alice. Who's your friend?" He asked curiously, his eyes slowly scanning over her body. I let out a quiet hiss and Bella tilted her head at me before turning around to Mike. "She almost looks like... Bella!" He yelled and everyone turned to stare at us. "Bella, it's... is it really you? You look so different but the same in a weird way."

"Bella?!" Jessica yelled.

"Where's Bella?" Angela asked.

This definately wasn't like any graduation I had ever had.

**A/N: Sorry this kinda took awhile. Life. What more can I say. You know how it Anyway sorry for the short chapter. I'm just trying to put in fillers. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**(BPOV)**

Everybody was staring at me. Some even called my name. They looked familar somehow, yet I had no clue as to who they were. The blond boy wouldn't stop staring at me and it frustrated me to no end. The brunette barbie seemed to be loud and obnoxious and the blond girl standing next to her stared daggers at me, causing me to growl softly. Even the shy girl with glasses was excited to see me. I was feeling so overwhelmed right now. I mean, who are these people?!

I looked to Alice for help, but she seemed just as overwhelmed as me. My protective instincts were starting to kick in around the humans and I pulled Alice closer to me, growling softly again.

"Shhh, my Bella." Alice cooed, too soft and fast for the human ears around us. I looked into her eyes searching, for a way out of here maybe. I have never felt so uncomfortable. Even the burn that I would get in my throat from bloodlust never felt this uncomfortable. I wasn't even sure how to act right now. The only thing keeping me together was Alice's body in my arms. "Just follow my lead." She spoke again and I nodded quickly.

"This isn't Bella." Alice began. "It's Marie."

"Marie?" Mike asked, his shoulders hunching in disappointment. "But she looks familar and reminds me of Bella."

"Did Bella look exactly like this?" Alice gestured over to me, her voice taking on an irritated tone.

"Well, no but-"

"Excuse." My musical voice spoke softly. Everyone stared at me and I looked down at my feet, pretending to be a shy young girl. "If we're going to talk about me, I'd atleast like to be in on the conversation." I continued just as quietly.

"I'm sorry, hun." Alice apologized.

"Me too." The blond guy spoke up, sticking his hand out to me. "I'm Mike. It's nice to meet you, Marie." He winked. Um, ew.

"You too." I eyed his hand curiously before taking it firmly.

"That's quite the grip you got there." He grunted uncomfortably. Hm, I could always just break it. I noticed Alice's eyes glaze over for a second before she stared up at me and spoke in a tone that only our ears could hear.

"Behave." She scolded.

The side of my lips curved up into a smile and I let go of the boy's hand. What a shame.

"Ew, are they dating?" I heard the blond girl ask the brunette.

"I think so." The brunette responded. Both of their faces were covered in nothing but disgust. I stiffened a little and continued to listen.

"That's like so gross." The blond scoffed. "I knew that Alice Cullen was weird but I didn't think she was so disgusting. I can't believe how nasty she is."

"I know. All the times in the gym locker room when we were changing. Like ew uh." The brunette joined in. First off, _my_ Alice would never look at _you_. Second off, oh hell no. I bared my teeth slightly and let out a silent snarl before walking over to the girls.

"Bella, no." Alice whispered. Vanessa and Edward watched me with wide eyes as I strolled over to the bitches who were talking shit about my mate.

I stopped in front of them, my eyes turned as dark as the midnight sky. I glared at them menacingly before I spoke. My voice low and icy.

"I don't like the way your talking about my _girlfriend_. I insist you stop or you will regret it." The girls faces turned pale and they gulped loudly, their heads nodding slowly. I could see the fear in their eyes and I smiled. "Good."

I walked back over to Alice and wrapped my arm around her before dragging her to the exit.

"You didn't have to do that." She smiled pressing a soft kiss to my cheek.

I smiled down at her lovingly. "Of course, I do. You're my mate and I love you way too much to not stand up for you or protect you."

We walked to the small yellow porsche and got in. I tilted my head remembering something and turned to her.

"Marie?" I asked curiously.

"Oh," Alice giggled. "It's your middle name."

"Isabella Marie." I tried the name out and smiled. "I like it."

Alice laughed again and shook her head at me.

"Well, I'm glad. Considering that you've had it since you were born."

"What's yours?" I asked, raising my brow at her.

"Alice." She smiled at me.

"Alice Alice? I don't understand, Ali. That doesn't make any sense." And really it didn't. I laughed and looked at her. "Alice Alice Cullen."

She burst out laughing, the sound musical and I smiled contently as I listened to it.

"Actually, Bella Boo. Its Mary Alice." My eyes widened.

"Then why don't you go by that?"

"Because," She sighed. "When I woke up after I was changed, The wristband I was wearing said 'Alice' and so I went by that."

"Then how did you figure out your name? And why were you wearing a wristband with your name on it?"

She looked down at the staring with silently. Tears that would never fall, filled her eyes and I regretted ever bringing the subject up.

"Ali, I'm sorry." I leaned in and kissed her cheek. My hand grabbing hers in an effort to comfort her. I couldn't stand to see her upset. It broke my still heart.

"No. It's okay, Bella. Don't ever be sorry for being curious." She whispered. "And to answer your questions, I was wearing a wristband because that's what the workers from the asylum put on me. You see... I have visions, which you know. But I have always had visions. Even as a human. Unfortunately, it wasn't 'normal' back then. My parents didn't like it when I would randomly predict things. So they sent me away. To a place where I was to be cured." She shivered when she said 'cured'. "And I found this out by you."

"I'm so sorry. I will never let anyone hurt you again, Alice. Never. And- wait. Did you say me? You found this out from me?"

She nodded and looked at me out of the corner of my eye. Normally if I were human and it wasn't Alice driving, I would be worried about her eyes not being on the road, but we could probably drive with our eyes closed with our senses.

"Yes, you. When you were human, you kinda got into a situation with an enemy vampire. The same one that hunted me as a human. And I found out for you. So I know how you feel not to have your memories. But that's for another time, my sweet Bella." She smiled over at me and parked the car in front of our house. "Right now, I think Rosalie may want to hear about your encounter with Lauren and Jessica."

I nodded before blurring over to her side of the car and opening the door for her. I held out my hand and she took it in hers.

"Shall we?" I nodded to the house with a huge grin on my face, revealing my pearly whites.

"We shall." She smiled back and we walked up to the house.

"Hey Bells! Ali Cat!" Emmett boomed from the living room. I could hear the mashing of buttons on his controller and knew he was in front of the tv. The true questions were how long had he been there and how long would he stay there.

"Hey." I walked into the room with Alice. "Are you winning?"

"When am I not winning." He laughed and flexed. His player getting sniped in the head during his arrogance and he frowned. "Dude! What the hell?! That was a cheap shot!" He yelled at the tv. As if it could really hear him. I shook my head and laughed.

Rose looked up from her book and laughed at her husband.

"So Edward and Vanessa said that your graduation was... interesting." She smirked and turned her attention to me. "Is that true?"

I grinned and shifted my gaze to a dust particle floating in the air.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Let's just say that Bella gave Lauren and Jessica quite the scare." She giggled before looking over at me.

"Seriously?" Emmett paused his game and turned to us.

"No way. And I missed it. Damn!" Rosalie pouted.

"Yeah, I just couldn't take how they were talking about Alice." I frowned.

"So she walked up to them and gave them the scare of their lives! It was priceless. I mean they were so speechless. Bella can be quite intimidating when she wants to be." Alice kissed me gently and I smiled against her lips.

"I'll say." Bree blurred into the room with Jasper and plopped down on the couch with her legs resting in his lap. "I think the only one who can keep her tame is Alice."

"You got that right!" Alice smirked playfully.

"Whipped!" Emmett boomed out and everyone began to laugh. I could even hear laughter coming from other parts in the house. Ugh. I ducked my head, glad that I could no longer blush.

**A/N: Poor Bella Boo. Always being teased. :) So I have the weekend off. No work. No sports. And oviously no school. So I'll have time to put up more chapters. Not to mention I saw the same substitute teacher today that thought I was a lowlife. The look on his face absolutely priceless! haha :D I was wearing my lettermans jacket, had my long blond hair straightened and perfect, and was walking down the hallway with my friend(who just got a full scholarship in softball) talking about He was like "Wow, you have really pretty eyes when I can actually see them." Smartass. Oh if you were wondering they are like an icy blue color lol random I know. Anyway.. I shall update soon. Feel free to review if you'd like. PM's are cool too. Or just read the story and enjoy lol. Eh I think that's all I really have to say. Bye my lovely readers ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *Sigh* I'm tired of saying this lol**

**WARNING: Viewer Discretion is advised. Here's your warning. :P**

**(BPOV)**

"That was better, Bella." Carlisle grunted, standing up and brushing himself off. His naturally perfect hair was now sticking up in a few places. I lowered my head and stared at my feet. Yes, it was better but he still got electrocuted. Bad.

"It was." Kate smiled at me. "I turned up the voltage on that one and it could've been a lot worse." I groaned and shook my head slightly. I needed to get better.

The Denali's had come to visit last month and ended up staying in order to help me practice my gift that Eleazar indeed comfirmed was a shield.

XX(FLASHBACK)XX

_"Hello, wonderful cousins!"Tanya burst through the door with her family, stopping only to stare down at mine and Alice's entertwined fingers."Hello. And who might you be, dear?"_

_ "Bella." I smirked watching her do a double take and look over at Edward and then back to me._

_ "I see... But aren't you Edward's Bella?" She looked down at our hands again and I let out a low menacing growl. "I don't understand. Why are you growling at me? Why is she growling at me?" She turned to Alice when she realized my growling wasn't letting up._

_ Alice looked over at me before a smirk of her own appeared on her face._

_ "She's not Edward's Bella and she doesn't like being called that."_

_ A knowing look crossed Tanya's face and her eyes widened. "She's your mate?! But I thought she was Edward's." I growled again. I was not Edward's! She looked back over to him and he shook his head._

_ "She never was." He paused and read her mind. "Yes, I did know."_

_ "And yet you put Alice through the pain of stealing her mate!" Kate gasped from behind Tanya, the shocked look faded to one of disgust._

_ "We already discussed this." Carlisle spoke up trying to ease the tension and keep peace like always._

_ "I see. We have much to catch up on." Tanya spoke, sounding more like the coven leader that she was._

_ "Indeed." Carlisle nodded._

XX(END)XX

"Ready to go again?" Kate held out her hand toward Carlisle. I looked over at him nervously. He nodded and I looked back at Kate.

"Yes." I let my mind wander to his, extending my shield to him. I could feel his emotions and knew that I was now protecting him. But for how long? I tried to keep up my shield as her hand touched him. It was weird whenever she did. I could feel a weird tingly feeling but it wasn't painful or uncomfortable, just... different. Unfortunately, my shield snapped back into my head and Carlisle fell to his knees. His teeth were clenched and he looked like he was in agony.

"I'm so sorry." And I really was. Poor Carlisle didn't deserve this and yet he was enduring it to help me.

"It's fine, Bella. Don't be so hard on yourself." He grunted again and breathed in deeply before standing up again.

"I don't think this is working." Kate sighed. "She needs more of a motivation. Hmmm... I got just the thing!" She snapped her fingers and opened the door. Alice stood on the other side and smiled before walking in.

"You needed my help." She smiled and pointed to her head. Ah, her and her visions. But why would we need Alice?

"Yes I did. I believe your mate needs a little motivation." She replied, reaching out to touch Alice.

"NO!" I snarled out across from the other side of the room. I sent my shield to Alice and covered her mind as I took off toward her. She was anxious and it made me that much more protective. Kate's hand rested down on Alice before I violently ripped Kate away in a blur. I had her up against the wall by her throat. Her feet were dangling 6 inches above the ground. Her gift wouldn't help her now. I knew she was probably using it but it didn't effect me. I snarled and tightened my grip around her throat.

"Bella." Alice placed her hand on my arm but I refused to let go of Kate. "Bella honey, I'm fine. I didn't even feel it." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "There you go. See. No harm done." She smiled and I dropped Kate.

"Holy shit." Kate rubbed her throat and looked at us. "She's protective. I think that's enough practice for today. Good job, Bella. And thanks Alice for the extra motivation." She walked over to pat Alice on the back but stopped when I hissed at her. "So..." She clapped her hands together and pointed to the door. "I'm going to uh... go." And like that she blurred out of the room.

Alice looked over at me, raising her brow. I gave her a goofy grin back which made her break into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, my Bella. What in the world am I going to do with you?" She shook her head and wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face into the crook of my neck.

"Well," I kissed the top of her head. "I could think of a few things." Her body stiffened against me, I couldn't see her face but I knew she was having a vision. She pulled back slightly and eyed me with a mischievous grin.

"Those are some interesting things, Bella." Her eyes were as black as night and tone extremely husky. I didn't have time to respond when her lips crashed against mine in a seering kiss. Her tongue brushed the bottom of my lip asking for entrance which I eagerly gave her. Our tongues fought for dominance before I gave in. Yeah, I was whipped and always let her have her way. What of it? Her tongue explored my mouth and I moaned. She tasted so good.

She pulled away and whispered my name. That did it. I couldn't resist any longer. I picked her up and cradled her against me before blurring out of Carlisle's office to our bedroom. I laid her down gently on the bed. My lips attached to hers and she moaned against them. Her hands ran under my shirt and up my stomach causing me to shudder against her touch. I felt my body flip and before I knew it Alice was straddling me. Her dark eyes were full of affection and lust.

"Bella." She bent down and kissed me. She trailed kisses down my neck and nipped lightly. I moaned and felt her smile against my neck before she nipped me again. Her hands roamed over my body. The sound of ripping clothes filled my ears and I felt her hands ghost over my breast before my bra was ripped away. She lowered her mouth and took one of my nipples into it while she massaged the other. I hissed and arched my back into her, my nails slowly trailed down her back tearing her clothes away. Alice began to kiss down the rest of my body before stopping at my pants. She growled and ripped them off, letting them fly across the other side of the room. I was got off guard and bucked my hips when Alice's tongue flicked across my clit. She did it again before pushing a finger in me and my fingers tangled in her hair.

"Mmmm.. Alice." I began to rock my hips as she added another one and began to thrust them. She picked up pace until I felt my orgasm coming. Just a little longer. She brought her face up to mine and kissed me passionately. My body shuddered violently as my world seemed to explode with pleasure. Alice pulled her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean before pressing her lips back to mine.

She snuggled up to me while I rode out my orgasm. A goofy grin stretched across my face and she giggled. I stared at her lovingly when I noticed her eyes were still pitch black.

"My turn." I said before my lips crashed against hers. Finally, I got to spend time with Alice without any drama.

XXXXX

Alice's head rested against my chest as we cuddled. Her fingers were tracing patterns on my toned stomach and I smiled in pleasure. My body was humming from the sensation. She placed a quick kiss on my collar bone before snuggling back into me. Everything was peaceful as we laid there silently enjoying each others company. Her body froze against mine and made me alert. I placed my hand under her chin and tilted her head up to see what was wrong. Her golden eyes were glazed over as she was having a vision. I waited patiently for it to end but felt anxious when it did.

Alice seemed worried. Very worried. And that bothered me a lot.

"Ali, what's wrong? What did you see?"

"The Volturi. They decided to invite us to come. We'll be receiving their invitation it 2 days." She got up quickly and went to our large walk in closet. She came back out fully dressed and threw an outfit of clothes at me. "Here. We'll need to talk to Carlisle. It's very important."

I nodded and dressed quickly.

XXXXX

**(APOV)**

We dressed quickly and were down the stairs in no time. This was very important that Carlisle know.

"Well look who it is." Emmett boomed from the couch where he was cuddling with Rosalie. "Thought you'd never stop." He chuckled. Rosalie's bell like laughter joined in and I groaned. I mean, seriously. I really didn't need this right now.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, stopping to listen. Nothing. Damn.

"He went hunting with the rest of the family. I'm not surprised you didn't hear them leave over all that screaming and moaning you were doing." I growled in frustration.

"When will he be back?" I leveled him with a glare. I seriously didn't have time to mess around.

"Why? Planning on heading back up to the bedroom again?" He wagged his eyebrows causing Rosalie to die with laughter.

This time it was Bella who growled. "Listen, Emmett. It's important that we speak to him. Alice just had a vision about the Volturi. So do you know when he will be back?" He looked at her seriously. Even Rose stopped laughing. Her eyes darkened at the mention of the Volturi.

"Not til later on tonight." Emmett said, his voice taking on a more serious tone.

"Are they coming?" Rose asked, oviously not very happy about the subject.

"No. Not that I saw of. Can one of you call Carlisle and tell him what's going on. He needs to get here fast. So do Edward and Vanessa." Rose nodded before pulling out her cell phone and dialing Carlisle's number. It rang once before he answered.

_"Hello, Rosalie. What do you need?"_

"Carlisle we have a situation..."

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile to post this chapter. I had work, practice, school, and I also got grounded(because I had a family get together thing and I was arguing how everyone should be allowed to be with whoever they want and that gender or race didn't matter :( I've never seen so much disgust on my family members' faces before. And I realized that I can't tell them I'm bisexual.) And I'm sorry about the chapter. For like any mistakes and what not in it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I'm not a writer. I'm an athlete. So do I own Twilight? Absolutely not!**

**(BPOV)**

Carlisle and the rest of the family were all sitting in the living room, watching Alice intently. They were all curious as to what was happening.

"So you said that the Volturi are inviting us to visit them?" Carlisle asked trying to get all of his facts straight. I looked over and saw Alice nod.

"That is correct. We will recieve the invitation in about 2 days." She sighed, trying to think.

"Do you know why?" Carlisle questioned seconds later. Alice thought over her vision and I heard Edward growl. I looked over at him and watched as his fists clenched before he pulled Vanessa toward him protectively. He must have read her mind. Everyone looked over at him, but he stayed silent so Alice continued.

"Multiple reasons. For one thing, which is upsetting him," She gestured to Edward. "They want to make sure that Vanessa is changed. The other thing is that they're now interested in Bella. Demetri and Jane told Aro about Bella's gift and now he wants her to join." She hissed out the last part and my eyes widened.

"They'll want her more since she's gotten better with her gift." Carlisle sighed, rubbing his temples as he thought. I squeezed Alice's hand and watched as her worried expression changed into a smile.

"I don't want to join them. I want to stay with you. Forever." I frowned. She looked at me simpathetically.

"I know, honey. I won't let them get you." She leaned over and kissed me tenderly before snuggling into me.

"Well what do we do now?" Rose asked leveling a glare at Vanessa. Poor girl. Rosalie truely did hate and blame her. Edward glared at Rosalie and began to growl.

"Oh no. Do not even think about blaming Vanessa for this! We all know who's fault this really is." His glare shifted over to me. What?! Me?! What the hell did I do?!

"What are you insinuating?" Alice bared her teeth at him in a silent snarl.

"You know exactly what I'm insinuating." He hissed and pointed his finger in my face. "This is all her fault! Everything was fine until she came back. First Victoria and now the Volturi. She's causing so much grief." I felt a pang of hurt go through me but I hid it well. The only person who seemed to notice was Alice and she nuzzled my neck in comfort whispering _'it's not true.' _only loud enough for me to hear. I glared daggers at Edward before loud growls errupted from my body.

"First off, _Eddie_, get your finger out of my face before I snap it off!" He stopped pointing at me, knowing that it wasn't just a threat but a promise. "Second off, Victoria was coming for you either way. It was inevitable! Which meant that the Volturi were going to come either way also!"

"She does have a point, Edward." Jasper agreed and the others nodded. He growled and I smirked, seeing that he was out numbered.

"So what do we do now? Huh?!" He snarled at me. The tension was starting to build in the room.

"You know what has to happen." Vanessa spoke up.

"But-" Edward started, looking over at her with anxious eyes.

"Shhh. It's okay. We knew this was going to happen eventually. It's no one's fault." She cupped his cheek and gazed into his eyes before kissing him softly.

"Then I want to be the one to change you." Edward said nobley. Typical. "Carlisle I wish to change her."

Carlisle looked to Vanessa and she nodded.

"Very well, Edward." He breathed out. "We should probably do this tonight since we will need to be leaving soon after we recieve their invitation." Everyone nodded and Carlisle ended our little family meeting so that he and Esme could talk a few things over.

XXXXX

I sat in the backyard looking up at the stars in the night sky. Alice had her head in my lap and gazed up at them intently with me. It was peaceful out. The crickets were chirping and the fireflies lit up in the trees twinkling along side the stars. I smiled at the beautiful sight, glad that I was sharing this moment with the even more beautiful Alice Cullen.

"I love you with all of my heart." I whispered, smiling down at the beautiful angel.

"I love you too Bella. More than anything in the whole wide world and more than life itself." She sat up and kissed me tenderly, both of us pouring as much emotion into the kiss as possible.

She pulled away a few seconds later and snuggled into me. Her head rested against my chest as I held her.

"I think I could stay this way forever." She nuzzled my neck and I sighed contently.

"Me too." I kissed the top of her head gently, breathing in her wonderful scent and smiling. "It's a good thing we have forever."

"Forever and ever." She agreed. We stayed that way for hours until Alice got up. I tilted my head in confusion but she just let it go and reached for my hand. I grabbed it, letting her pulling me up out of my sitting position. She nodded toward the forest and tugged me gently, telling me I should follow. I nodded and did as was asked of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we started to pick up speed and blur through the trees. She was smiling ear to ear, excitement rolling off of her.

"It's a surprise." She giggled before taking off at maximum speed. "Try to keep up." So that's how it was going to be? Alright! I grinned mischievously and moved my legs faster. I zipped around trees, ducking under branches. My hair whipped across my face and I laughed. I was gaining on Alice within seconds as I pushed myself harder. I flew past her cackling as I broke through the trees. My hair was wind blown and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I turned around to face Alice who was giggling. The moon light glistened off of her skin, causing her to glow. She was so beautiful.

My dead heart ached and I blurred up to her capturing her lips. She moaned and tangled her hands through my hair, pulling me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I happily kissed her. She pulled away slowly before another dazzling smile found its way onto her face.

"Surprise." She whispered and spun me around quickly. I gasped when I saw the view. It was like the sight in the backyard but better. The pond in the clearing had the reflection of the stars in it and I gazed in complete awe. "It's beautiful, but it could never compare to you." Alice whispered, appearing beside me and hugging me.

"I love it, Ali. And there's no one else I'd rather see it with than you. Thank you." I kissed her cheek and smiled. That's when an idea popped into my head. An evil smile crept across my face. Alice's eyes glazed over, but it was too late. Just as she came out of her vision, I scooped her up and jumped into the crisp, clean water.

I poked my head up above the water and began to laugh as I searched around for where ever Alice was going to appear. Nothing. I tilted my head and spun in the water. What the hell? Where did she go? Uh oh. I froze and waited. Just then she shot out of the water and dunked me. So that's how it was going to be, huh?

XXXXX

**(APOV)**

We walked hand in hand through the yard when the screaming started. Vanessa's screams of agony echoed through the house caused by the changing process. Bella frowned and I gave her a questioning look.

"I hate listening to humans change into newborns. It makes me think back to when I was going through the change." She shuddered at the memory. I stared at her for a moment before thinking of something.

"I thought you didn't remember being changed?"

"Being changed by Victoria. No. Going through the burning pain of the change. Yes. It was absolutely horrible. It's funny how she took away my memories but couldn't take away the pain." Bella chuckled humorlessly, her eyes turning black at the thought of Victoria.

"Hey. It's okay. It's all over now. Don't think about it." I hugged her to me, trying to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and laid her head against mine.

"I suppose so." Another ear piercing scream erupted through the night air and Bella shuddered again. Only 3 more days of this.

XXXXX

"It's time!" I chimed in, jumping up from the couch where I was snuggling with Bella. It had been 3 very long days of waiting for Vanessa's change to be complete. After the second day her screaming died off. Now today her heartbeat was the next thing to stop and she was ready to wake up.

Edward blurred up the stairs first followed by the rest of us. We cautiously walked in so that we wouldn't spook Vanessa. Her fingers twitched for a second before ruby red eyes shot open. She flipped off the bed and faced us, her back against the wall. She snarled loudly and her muscles tensed.

"Vanessa. It's okay." Edward said soothingly and walked over to her slowly. "It's me, Edward." She stopped growling and watched him as he came closer. "That's it." He was standing in front of her, his hand reached out slowly to cup her face. In the blink of an eye her eyes turned pitch black and she threw him out of the upstairs window. Damn! I think I like her as a newborn. She turned her black eyes on and hissed. Uh oh...

Bella pushed me behind her and got into a protective stance. Deep growls vibrated through her body. Her teeth were bared into a threatening grimace.

"Vanessa, I know it's hard to control your instincts right now, but you're going to have to. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you make a move toward Alice or the rest of my family." Bella growled out. Vanessa tilted her head and stopped growling. A wave of calm washed through the room and I knew that Jasper was trying to help Bella calm Vanessa down. It seemed to work, her black eyes slowly faded back to red. No one made a move toward her though incase things went bad like they did with Edward.

"Is she okay?" Bree asked, peeking around Jasper.

"I'm unsure." Bella replied. She looked over at Jasper and arched a perfect eyebrow. "What do you feel?"

Jasper tilted his head and looked toward Vanessa.

"For now. She seems calm, but she's also a newborn so that could change quickly." Bella nodded once and began to walk toward Vanessa.

"Bella, wait." I called after her. She ignored me and kept walking toward the newborn. I watched as Vanessa's body tensed and her eyes began to darken again.

"Uh uh." Bella scolded. "Behave yourself, newborn. I'm really scary when you get on my bad side. Just ask all of the other newborns that were apart of Victoria's army..."

"It's true!" Bree added. Vanessa looked between Bree and Bella before calming again.

"I don't understand." Vanessa finally spoke. "My instincts keep telling me to attack. But you guys are my family." Bella smiled reassuringly at her and raised her hands up in a peaceful way.

"You have to fight them. Realize that we are not going to hurt you."

"Also don't be upset about it. It's a natural thing for our kind." Carlisle said.

"But I attacked Edward." She frowned. Bella burst out laughing and Vanessa looked at her curiously.

"So did I when I was a newborn." Bella said between breaths of laughter. Edward appeared in the window and nodded.

"She threw me through a window too." He pointed at Bella causing her to grin wickedly.

"And I still want to do it again."

"And I would love to watch it!" I giggled.

Edward glared over at Bella and then me but we ignored him. Everyone started to laugh even Vanessa. The tension in the room eased as Vanessa got better control over her instincts. It didn't last long though because she grabbed her throat and snarled.

"I think you should take her hunting, Edward." Esme said worriedly and he nodded. He grabbed her hand and they both leapt from the window. Everyone left the room and went back down to the living room to continue on with their day. I looked in into the future to see how Vanessa's first hunt would go, relieved that everything looked okay. I came out of my vision and snuggled back into Bella. Whatever life threw at us, I knew we would be ready.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for any mistakes I made. I'm just not in the mood. My bestfriend(the person I fell in love with after so many years) told me that she hated me and didn't want me in her life anymore :'( /3 and she was talking about me behind my back. The sad thing is, I don't feel mad. I can't get mad at her. I only feel hurt. And the even worse part is that I continue to love her with each piece of my broken heart. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have. Never will. Need I say more? No? Alright on with the story because you people deserve it for waiting so long.**

**(BPOV)**

We walked to the private jet awaiting us, my eyes widening in awe as I took in the sight of it.

"You rented a jet?!" I gasped, still staring at the thing.

"Well, Vanessa surely can't be on a plane with a bunch of humans this early in her transformation. So yes, we rented a jet." Alice giggled.

"You know I shouldn't be surprised about this." I gestured toward the giant machine. "Considering the endless amounts of cash we have and I mean, there's never a dull moment in the Cullen family."

The Cullens laughed as they borded the plane. It was luxurious on the inside. Absolutely amazing. Words couldn't describe. That's when I thought of something.

"Hey wait a second. What about the pilot? I thought Vanessa couldn't be around humans?" The Cullens looked from one another before Emmett stepped forward, a huge lopsided grin of his face.

"You're looking at him." He wagged his eyebrows and my eyes widened for the second time today.

"You?! You can fly a plane?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey, don't look so surprised." He said in mock offense. "I happen to be a wonderful pilot." He turned around and headed for the cabin.

"It's a good thing we're all immortal." I sighed. Alice giggled and wrapped her arms around me, laying her head against my chest.

"I couldn't agree more." She smiled and kissed my neck. "Come on, let's take our seats with the rest of the family." I nodded my head and followed her. When we were all seated Emmett's voice came over the speakers.

_"This is your captain speaking. And yes. I am your captain, Isabella." _I rolled my eyes._ "We'll be taking off in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."_

"Hey I thought we were on a plane not a rocket!" I shouted loud enough that I knew Emmett could hear me.

_"That's not the point, Isabella." _Emmett responded.

"Whatever you say, Space Man. Er... I mean Captain." The rest of the Cullens chuckled at Emmett and I. Hey. What can I say? Might as well give them some entertainment on this long flight to Italy.

XXXXX

We followed behind one of the Volturi guards through the dark stone halls, two others following behind us. The one in front I knew was Jane from the glare that I had recieved from earlier when we arrived. There was no doubt whatsoever that she hated me.

"What is it, Isabella? I can practically feel the questioning stare that you are giving." Her intimidating monotone voice echoed through the darkness.

"Nothing really. I'm just surprised that you haven't tried to kill me yet. Considering our last encounter, I know you don't like me very well." I smirked knowing she could hear it in my tone. Her muscles tensed a little but she continued to lead us down the hall.

"I have strict orders to escort you and your family to Aro. So no matter how bad I'd like to bring harm upon you," Alice growled deeply from right next to me. "I'm not allowed to harm one hair on that infuriating head of yours."

Our conversation came to an end as we approached the large doors at the end of the hallway. Jane threw them open in a fit of irritation and stalked into the large throne room with us on her heels. A man with dark hair stood up from his seat, giving Jane a reprimanding look.

"Remember your manners, Jane." He scolded. She dropped to one knee and bowed her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, Master. I seem to have let my emotions get the best of me. My apologies." She apologized, glancing up and finally meeting his eyes. Ha, Jane letting her emotions get the best of her? You are joking right? I mean, that girl has as much personality and emotion as a wall. Probably even less than that.

"Not to worry. All is still well. You have managed not to harm any of our guests I see. So I thank you for a job well done. You may leave now." She nodded briefly and left with the other two guards that had been following behind us. The room was quiet for a short second before the dark haired vampire turned back to us.

"Ah Carlisle, my old friend, it's so nice to see you again!"

"You as well, Aro. You are just as cheerful as I remembered." Carlisle gave a polite smile. Cheerful? That was an understatement. This guy seemed to be a bundle of energy unlike the other two men who were still seated in their throwns. Maybe his gift made it possible for him to suck the energy and feelings from those around him. That would explain his guard. I chuckled quietly at my internal thoughts, earning me a look from the man himself.

"And this must be the infamous Bella that I've heard so much about. I understand from a few of my guards that she's quite gifted. May I?" He held up the palm of his hand and stared at Carlisle for permission.

"That is not for me to decide." Carlisle took a step back and everyone turned to look at me.

"I don't understand." I gave Carlisle and Aro a confused look.

"I have the power to read minds just like your dear friend, Edward over here. The only difference is that I have to touch the person in order to see what they are thinking. Would you mind if I tried to see if my gift would work on you?"

I tilted my head to the side in thought before nodding.

"Sure but only on one condition." I smirked.

"What might that be?" He asked, warily. I glared over at Edward who was giving me a dirty look of his own. I fought back the urge to hiss at him or throw him into one of the stone walls.

"Don't ever call Edward my friend. I have higher standards than that." I turned back to Aro and he seemed like he was on the verge of falling over and laughing.

"Done." He chuckled. I took a step forward and held out my hand. Aro looked down at it before grabbing my hand in a firm grip. We stood like that for awhile. Everyone was quiet, just waiting for what might happen next.

"_Astounding!_" Aro exclaimed, letting go of my hand and making me flinch at the sudden burst of energy. "So it's true. You are a shield! That's quite impressive. I have yet to have one as one of my guards."

A deep rumbling growl bubbled up from Alice's chest.

"She's not joining you!" She hissed out. My eyes widened at her bravery to confront one of the leaders of the Volturi.

"Alice!" Esme reprimanded and gave her a stern look.

"No he's not taking her! He's not taking my Bella!" She snarled. I smiled at her and she started to visibly calm down, smiling back at me.

"I'm sorry for the sudden outburst. You must understand that with them being mates, there are some protective issues." Carlisle explained quickly.

"No harm done. I understand that she doesn't want them to be seperated so I'll extend my offer to more of your family instead of just Bella." Carlisle looked like he was about to decline but Aro continued on. "Please stay for awhile in order to think your decision through." Aro gave us a pleasant smile and we all looked over at Carlisle. I wasn't surprised at all when Carlisle agreed to stay. He was way too polite of a person.

"Excellent!" Aro clapped his hands together like a cheerful little kid. "I'll have Aries show you to your rooms."

My acute hearing picked up the sound of quiet footsteps walking toward us. I tilted my head toward the approaching girl who was wearing a black cloak. Her hood was down, allowing her raven black hair to cascade over her shoulders. Her dark ruby eyes were full of amusement as her gaze flicked between Alice and myself. I cocked my head to the side wondering what could be so amusing but shook it off when she spoke.

"Cullens, this way please." Her soft polite voice, which was oddly enough full of power and strength, ordered.

We were led down another dark hallway with black carpet and red painted walls that were the same color of red. Various paintings of the Volturi alligned the walls and I caught myself stopping to stare at them.

"Fascinating, aren't they?" Aries mused from beside me. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and saw that her face was full of wonder and awe. What was it with these Volturi guards that had them so loyal? Surely being apart of this coven wasn't that big of a deal. I pondered this over and over not even noticing at first that she was staring at me.

"What?" I returned her gaze curiously. Alice came up beside me and wrapped a protective arm around me. A soft growl rumbling from deep down in her chest. Either Aries hadn't heard it or she was ignoring it as she seemed to be studying me.

"I was just wondering why Aro is so interested in you. Tell me. What is it that is so special about you?" She questioned.

"I'm a shield." I replied. "No one's gifts seem to work on me. Even Jane's." My voice came out smug at that last part. Aries smirked a bit and nodded.

"I see." She turned and continued to lead us down the hall to where we would be staying.

"What about you?" I asked her, trying to make small talk since no one seemed to be filling the silence.

"Hmmm?" Was her reply.

"Your power? What can you do? I mean, don't most if not all of the Volturi guard have gifts?"

She processed what I had asked for a second before answering. "Yes most of us have gifts. And as for mine? Well, I can search through peoples minds and go through their own personal thoughts and memories. Even the things that they don't remember, I can see. Or make them see. I can even put things in their minds and make them think certain things. Unfortunately I have to be in contact with that person." She suddenly stopped. "Here we are, your rooms. If you need anything don't hesistate to ask."

I had barely heard her as my mind continued to contemplate over what I had just heard. _She can see people's memories. Not only that but she could make those people see them also. Even the things that they couldn't remember._

**A/N: Okay I am really sorry for not updating for a VERY long time. There are no excuses for this and I'm not even going to try to make up any. **

**Guest: Nope I didn't stop working on it. :) glad you enjoy it.**

**ladyaxiii: thanks :)**

**jade: I'm glad you like it :)**

**vespera: that's really good advice. Gracias :)**

**Firepaw: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
